A Chance at Something New
by SkyWolfSpirit
Summary: It's been a few months since the War ended with the defeat of Voldemort, leaving lives forever changed. Determined to finish what she started, Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her final year, including a certain Slytherin looking to make amends, despite the fear of the monster he feels he's become. Dramione.
1. Chapter One

Smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express shrouded the Hogsmeade Platform in a thin veil of white that swirled in the wake of students excited for the new school year. Up until a month ago, the debate of the school reopening was still up in the air but with the combined efforts of the teachers and all those who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, the castle had been restored to its former glory. Rumor had it even those who defected from the Dark Lord's forces helped with rebuilding efforts.

Many of the students arriving were the usual returnees going into their next year or new first years who had received their Hogwarts letter. This year, however, would technically have an eighth year class for all those who dropped out due to either fighting in the war or those who went into hiding to avoid persecution by the then corrupt Ministry. One such eighth year was Hermione Granger.

Despite the pardon from Professor McGonagall to skip her final year due to her services during the war, Hermione elected to return and finish her Hogwarts career with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, opted for Kingsley's offer to join the Auror Training Program. It briefly made her laugh when she wondered what a school year would be like without her two troublemakers. She loved her boys dearly but she would be lying if she wasn't looking forward to an easy and simple year.

Hitching her bag higher up her shoulder and dragging her trunk behind, Hermione hopped down onto the platform and followed the noisy crowd heading for the carriages. She could hear Hagrid at the other end calling the first years to the boats. She envied the newest arrivals; they had the best view of the castle upon arrival. When she arrived at the winding caravan of carriages she had to remind herself that they were never horseless in the first place but pulled by the thestrals she could sadly now see. The past year had been filled with so much loss.

A wizard from the village stepped up offering to help load her trunk when she saw another eighth year two carriages down. He was a few inches taller than she remembered but the pale skin and blonde hair were unmistakable. Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts.

Malfoy must have sensed her eyes on him after a few seconds when he finally turned and looked directly back at her. Hermione gave him a tight smile. Malfoy returned with just a solemn nod and climbed into his carriage. She continued to stare in his general direction until someone called her attention, realizing she was the last to board.

"Hermione, you coming?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, lost in thought," she replied, climbing up and sitting next to Luna.

"Must be strange for you coming back," Luna mused.

"Actually, this is the most normal I've felt in a while," she admitted.

"What's weird is being back without Harry and Ron," Ginny stated, before turning to Hermione. "Especially for you. You guys were inseparable for years."

Hermione nodded. "It is a big adjustment. I keep finding myself looking for them before I remember again." A rueful smile grew on her face. "Pray to Merlin this year is boring as hell."

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Preach, sister!"

"How are you taking it, Ginny?" Luna asked. "You just got Harry back after all."

Ginny nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders but anyone could see through her ruse. "It sucks but we both promised to write each other every couple of days or whenever he can whilst training."

"And Ron," Luna then turned to Hermione, "didn't you and him start seeing each other after the battle?"

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "We tried for about three days before we both admitted it would never work out. We bicker way too much. I really just see him as I see Harry, another brother."

The trio continued to chat, catching up with one another until their carriage bumped to a halt at the castle doors and they all shuffled out. Hermione gazed up at the magnificent school and sighed. _Home_ , she thought fondly. She silently followed Ginny and Luna into the Great Hall, heading for the Gryffindor table while Luna headed off for her fellow Ravenclaws.

A low rumble of voices filled the hall as they waited for the first years to arrive for the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione scanned the tables, seeing a bunch of familiar faces spread throughout, along with some she didn't recognize. She turned toward Slytherin table to see Malfoy staring right back at her, his face still vacant as it had been on the platform. He sat alone at the end of his house's table closest to the teachers, twirling his wand in his fingers. They stared each other down until Ginny elbowed her side; McGonagall was standing at the podium about to address the Hall.

Their newly appointed Headmistress went over the rules regarding the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor still being off limits, paving the way for the Sorting Hat's song. The Sorting itself took only fifteen minutes to allot the first years into their new houses. The majority were split between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff along with a handful of new Ravenclaws; only four went to Slytherin. Once the last sorted Hufflepuff took their seat, McGonagall took center stage again.

"I know many of you are looking forward to our renown feast and I promise we will get to it soon. Now, I know some of you have returned to properly finish your Hogwarts career. Of those few, I imagine some of you might regard this year as a fresh, new start. A chance at redemption, if you will. These last few years have been a time of tremendous hardship and profound loss. In that regard, I offer any student a chance to start anew. If anyone wishes to be resorted into another house, whether for personal reasons or to be closer to the remaining loved ones you have, please stand."

Hermione, like many others around her, spun around in her seat to see if anyone would take McGonagall up on her offer. The word redemption heavily suggested the Slytherins and the stigma that followed them like a dark cloud. Sure enough, three snakes stood and made for the three legged stool. Each one sat with the hat on their head before all of them were sorted into Ravenclaw. McGonagall gave a small smile and went to collect the Hat when a voice rang out. "Wait!"

Draco Malfoy stood up from Slytherin table, making his way over to McGonagall.

"Are you certain, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy only nodded. He took a seat on the stool, staring straight ahead as the Hat was placed on his blond head. The Hat deliberated for a full two minutes, the folds that formed its eyes shifting back and forth as he mentally conversed with Malfoy. Finally, the Hat came to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR."

The entire Hall went dead silent.

Hermione's jaw fell in complete shock before she remembered her manners. She watched in complete disbelief as the emerald and silver serpent adorning his robes morphed into the crimson and gold rampant lion. He nodded at the headmistress and sat at the end of his new house's table, keeping his distance and his head low.

McGonagall took the Sorting Hat away and the tables filled with food, a low murmur filling the hall again as everyone loaded their plates.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whistled as she stabbed at her chicken. "Malfoy's now a Gryffindor."

"Apparently," Hermione said, looking down the table at the newest Lion.

The former Slytherin showed little interest in his dinner, merely pushing the contents of his plate around with his fork as his fingers drummed the table with his free hand. Hermione studied him a few seconds before Malfoy looked up, as if he could sense her eyes on him. He gazed back at her for a spell, the corner of his mouth twitching in a minuscule smile, and went back to ignoring his dinner again.

 _Malfoy smiled at me,_ Hermione thought. Draco Malfoy just smiled at her. A muggleborn. _He must really be trying to turn his life around._ According to all the papers she had read over the summer, the Malfoy family had essentially dissolved over a short time. Bellatrix had been defeated in battle and his father was currently in Azkaban awaiting a second trial. After intense interrogation via Veritiserum, the surrender of her wand for inspection, and her memories reviewed through a Ministry pensieve, the Malfoy matriarch was found not guilty by the Wizengamot of any crime. Her testimony provided evidence of a mother only doing what she had to in order to keep her only child alive, who was under constant threat of death by Voldemort. Draco himself had provided the same cooperation at the trials and was cleared of all serious charges. While not found guilty, they did not get off scott-free however; Narcissa was confined to house arrest monitored by Ministry elves and Draco was given three years probation.

In her heart, Hermione had the gut feeling that Draco could be a decent person had he not been raised under Lucius's pureblood supremacy. Now seemed to be his second chance at a better life.

The feast carried on for an hour before McGonagall whisked them off to their houses for bed. Hermione and Ginny waved goodnight to Luna across the sea of students, making their way up the criss-crossing stairs to the seventh floor. After the long journey and with filled stomachs, everyone retired to the dormitories. Hermione bade Ginny goodnight, watching her younger friend head upstairs when a voice called her name.

"Granger."

She turned to see Draco standing by the fireplace, his hands deep in his trouser pockets.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know it's late and I'm the last person you want to talk to," he began, "but could I speak to you for a minute?"

Not trusting her voice, she only nodded.

He heaved a deep, clearing his throat. "My goal this year was to fix everything in my life, despite how ruined it is. That's why I asked to be resorted into Gryffindor; I wanted the chance to start over and right all of my screw ups. Mainly starting with you."

"Me?"

Malfoy nodded "I want to apologize for every horrible thing I've ever said or did to you over the years. You never deserved any of it. There's no excuse for it, not even saying it's how I was raised. I know right from wrong, but I was too arrogant to pull my head out of my ass." He paused for a second, looking down at the floor. "And what my aunt did?" He finally looked back up at her. "Granger, I am so sorry for what she did to you. I should have stopped her and I did nothing but stand there like a coward."

Hermione subconsciously wrung her hands at the mention of Bellatrix. For a brief second, she was back on the freezing floor of Malfoy Manor, her nerve endings feeling as if they were being dipped in acid under the Cruciatus Curse, the sharp sting of that silver knife digging into her flesh. She still struggled with the nightmares created by that woman. She shook her head, reminding herself the madwoman was dead and to remain logical.

"What she did wasn't your fault," she began. "But I do accept your apology, Draco. Thank you."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to say more before he merely nodded. "Night, Granger." He turned on his heel and headed up the boys staircase before she could respond.

Hermione stood in utter bewilderment for the umpteenth time that night. A seemingly human Malfoy sorted into Gryffindor and an apology all within a few hours. It was already shaping up into another interesting year.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Hermione was violently awoken with a pillow to the face. Still on edge from the past year, she snatched her wand from under her pillow and leveled it between her attacker's eyes, a curse on her lips.

Ginny leapt back, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Easy, it's just me."

Hermione flopped back onto the bed, burrowing deeper into her pillows as she took a few deep breaths. When her heart rate returned to normal, she turned to her friend. "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny said, sheepishly. "That was really stupid of me."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione waved her off. "What time is it?"

"Almost breakfast," said Ginny. "Wanna head down to eat, then hang around the lake for a bit?" Their classes didn't start until Monday so they had one last day of freedom before they had to hit the books.

"Sure, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Ginny grabbed her hoodie and padded out the door.

Hermione threw her covers back and shuffled through her morning routine. She settled on simple jeans and a blue sweater knitted by Molly paired with her converse. Finally, she charmed her bushy hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs, deeming herself presentable. On her venture through the Common Room, she spotted Malfoy alone in a corner reading what liked like a massive tome on magical creatures. He looked up in time to see her pass by, giving a faint smile before his eyes dived back into his book. It still threw her for a loop, this nicer Draco actually making an effort. She smiled back and was almost out the door when she came to an abrupt halt. Completely on a whim, and to offer an olive branch in return, Hermione turned back and came to stand in front of Malfoy.

"Draco," she called.

Malfoy startled, thinking she had left the room already. He closed his book in a hurried rush and gazed at her with those penetrating, silver eyes. "Yes?"

"I was about to head down to breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Uh, really?" he asked, a hopeful lilt in his voice.

"Yeah, c'mon," she urged. "I know you didn't eat much last night."

"Alright, sure." He placed his book down on a nearby table and fell into step with her, trying to think of something to say to her when she beat him to it.

"How have you been?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Okay, I think." He said it more like a question than a statement. "And you?"

"Good, things seem to be returning to normal," she replied. "So how was your first night as a Gryffindor?"

"Not as annoying as I'd thought it would be," he said with a tiny smirk.

"I hope none of the boys one gave you a hard time." The house rivalry would forever be a neverending story.

"Oh no, I actually had entire dorm to myself. Kinda glad, to be honest."

"That has to be lonely."

He looked down. "It's better that way. Safer."

Safer? "What do you mean?"

Draco's eyes focused on the ground rushing past his feet was they walked, searching for the right words. "I sometimes slip into bouts of uncontrollable rage. An after effect of what happened during the war."

"Have you gone to see if it can be helped or reversed?"

He chuckled darkly. "There is no cure to this."

"Maybe I could do some research for you..."

"NO!" he yelled, before looking down apologetically. "Sorry... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Thank you, but no, it's too dangerous."

Hermione studied him for a few seconds and was surprised to see genuine fear etched into his face. "Okay, but if you do need any help, all you have to do is ask."

Draco nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Hermione."

She stopped short, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say my given name."

Draco grinned as well. "That's true. I've only ever said your surname or..." He grew ashamed and looked away again. "I'm sorry I called you that horrid word. Merlin, I really was such an arse."

"Stop it, Draco, please. I said I forgive you."

"You shouldn't, though. You ought to wanna hex my guts," he said. "It's the least I deserve."

"A year ago I would have wanted to do just that. But I feel like there needs to be more acceptance and love in this world, especially now."

By then, Hermione and Draco had passed over the threshold of the Great Hall and were greeted with silence; every eye was locked onto the two former rivals walking beside each other like equals while having a polite and civilized conversation.

"Bloody hell, it's like we're a damn circus," Hermione grumbled.

Draco turned sharply toward her and snorted, eyebrows raised. "Did I just hear Hermione Granger use a swear? Wow, Potter and Weasley finally rubbed off on you."

"Bugger off," she smirked. "Come on, I can see Ginny over there."

Draco fell silent but squared his shoulders as they approached the youngest Weasley. Ginny had her nose buried into a copy of _The_ _Daily Prophet_ , spooning cereal around her bowl, failing to notice Hermione's companion.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione greeted, sitting across from her. Draco took a seat next to Hermione, looking every bit the definition of uncomfortable.

"Hey, sorry again about this morning." Ginny finally looked up from her paper and locked sight on Malfoy. "Oh... uh, hi."

"Morning," he replied politely.

Ginny, ever the brutally honest person she was, said, "Well, this is bloody awkward."

Relaxing just a tiny bit, a smile spread over Draco's face. "My thoughts exactly."

"So how you doing, ferret?" Ginny asked, tucking back into her meal.

Draco's smile twisted into a scowl while Hermione flung a piece of toast at her blunt friend. "Oh my God, Ginny!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was rude," Ginny amended. "How are you, Malfoy?"

"I'm fine."

After pleasantries were exchanged, Draco sat by and silently ate his breakfast, listening to the two girls bantering back and forth. He quickly learned that the youngest Weasley had a sharp wit and a tongue to go along with it. He could see why Potter was infatuated with her. With the few interactions he had with Hermione so far and now seeing her with one of her closest friends, he gathered that Hermione was as kind and thoughtful as a person could be. She put others before herself and genuinely seemed willing to help him with his problem. In other words, she was infinitely better than he could ever dream to be.

Half an hour had passed before they finished breakfast. As they left the Great Hall, Hermione invited him along to the lake with them but he politely declined, stating he needed to go sort some things out before classes tomorrow before parting ways in the Grand Entrance.

When the two girls arrived at the lake and perched under their favorite tree, Ginny turned to the older witch with a peculiar smile on her face.

"What?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Between me and Malfoy?"

"Oh come on, Hermione! The two of you are talking civilly to each other and then he sits next to you at breakfast when only the night before he avoided everyone else like the bloody plague."

"Last night he pulled me aside and apologized for everything he said and did over the years. When he apologized for what his aunt did, well, he looked like he was close to being sick."

Ginny looked surprised, her brows raised. "Wow. Didn't think the git possessed a heart."

"I think he does, it's just been buried under all the hate and bigotry he was forced to grow up with. He said wants to start everything over, including the relationship he has with me."

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered. "Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin prince and prejudice poster child wants to be friends with Gryffindor's Golden Girl, Hermione Granger. He must have the hots for you."

Hermione blanched. "What?! Like that would ever happen."

"You never know, Hermione. Before his father got into his head with all the pureblood supremacy bullshit, all of that teasing in first year you told me about could have been a cover for thinking you were cute. That's how stupid, little boys were when we were younger," Ginny smiled, rolling her eyes. "And even you have to admit, prat or not, the man is gorgeous."

"He is handsome," Hermione grudgingly admitted. "But I still think you're barking mad."

"What if he proved to be a truly changed man?"

"And he could do just that, but the second Harry and Ron learned of it, they'd haul me off to a St. Mungo's mental ward."

Ginny snickered. "That might be true of Ron; he hates Malfoy's guts. Harry, on the other hand seemed adamant to testify on his behalf at the trials, saying it was a favor he owed Narcissa."

"I remember. Draco isn't a bad person, just his wretched father."

Ginny didn't miss the way Hermione said Malfoy's name and started to smile smugly, her head cocked to the side. "Let's say he makes an honest effort and he _did_ ask you out, what would you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe," she finally conceded. "But he'd really have to prove it."

Ginny started giggling, bouncing in her spot. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend before grabbing her by the shoulder and shoving her playfully. "Oh, shut up. Draco has no interest in me."

"Seriously, Hermione?! You're not that oblivious, are you?"

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes and sighed. "What are you going on about now?"

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "You poor woman. Okay, did you happen to notice anything about Malfoy this morning? When he wasn't otherwise talking for instance?"

"Eating his toast?"

"He was staring at you like you were only thing in existence. I watched him the whole time. He only looked away when I caught on to him after a couple of times."

"But why?" Hermione looked down, both confused and self-conscious.

"Stop selling yourself short all the time, Hermione. You are freaking gorgeous and Malfoy would be damn lucky to have you."

"Thanks Gin, but I really think you're reading too far into things," Hermione replied.

"Bet," Ginny challenged. "Ten galleons says he does."

Hermione, not one to shy away from a challenge, sat up straight, eyes narrowed and nodded. "Fine, you're on."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the darkening skies they failed to notice crept closer to the castle. Hermione stood up and offered Ginny a hand, pulling her friend to her feet before they both jogged back to the school, trying to outrun the rain.


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione and Ginny wandered about the castle, still catching up from their year apart. No one really had a chance to do so over the past few months, what with all the funerals and trying to rebuild after the war. Hermione did most of the talking, telling Ginny of her recent trip to Australia where she managed to track her parents down and restore their memories. Afterwards, the pair parted ways, Ginny heading to Gryffindor tower to write Harry while Hermione escaped to the library.

After a year on the run where every move meant life or death, the wave of calm and familiarity that washed over Hermione the second she stepped into the library was overwhelming. The sight, the atmosphere, even the smell touched her soul, making her truly feel like she had finally returned home.

She took her time, slowly padding up and down the towering shelves, lovingly running her fingers over the spines as she passed. Selecting one at random, she found the nearest secluded armchair and plopped down to read.

Outside, the wind howled alongside a symphony of heavy rain and constant rolling thunder; perfect weather for reading. The only thing missing was a cup of tea. It wasn't long before Hermione finished her book and went on the hunt for another. She wandered along, snaking through the aisles until she found herself in the advanced rune section. Reading the titles, she found the one she wanted but it was just out of her reach. She reached for her wand to summon the book down when an arm stretched over her shoulder from behind and handed it to her. Turning, she was greeted by Draco sporting a crooked smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"You're welcome," he replied before reading the title she held in perfect French.

Hermione smiled, surprised. "You know how to speak French."

 _"Oui,_ my mother taught me when I was six."

"Know any others?"

"German, but I'm a tad rusty."

"My parents hired a tutor when I was seven since primary school wasn't challenging me. She taught me French and a little Italian." She looked down at the book. "Have you read this one before?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but I know it contains powerful warding runes. I'm hoping it will have what I need, once you're done with it, of course."

"Oh no, go ahead. I don't really need it, I was just going to read it for fun," she replied, handing it back to him. "What do you need warding runes for?"

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "Just another precaution, really."

She had to think for a bit. "Oh, the fits?"

He nodded. "The runes coupled with potions should help."

"Are you sure you don't want any help with this, Draco? I truly don't mind, I love doing research."

"No, it's too dangerous. I'm not myself when it happens."

Hermione scoffed. "Draco, I've spent a majority of my life keeping Harry and Ron alive, both before and during a war, including help defeat the darkest wizard known to wizardkind. Frankly, dangerous can kiss my ass."

He seemed to have a mental battle raging in his head as he considered his options. When he finally reached a decision, he regarded her with defeated eyes that looked more scared than anything.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only because I know you'll figure it out sooner or later and I'd really rather have the chance to explain myself properly," Draco explained. "All I ask is that you please keep it to yourself, not even Ginny or your two cohorts can know."

"I promise."

Draco swallowed and released a shaky breath. "Well, you know how ruthless You-Know-Who was. When the three of you escaped with Dobby, he was furious when he arrived at the manor. He used the Cruciatus on my father and Bellatrix. Thankfully, he spared my mother for whatever reason. Then he turned to me, saying he had other plans. Something that would follow me until death. Merlin, I was so scared, I just wanted to die right there and then. He took the wand I had and portkeyed me to a forest that was warded against apparition. The only thing he said was to run. It was dark, just the moonlight filtering through the leaves. That was when I heard the howling. He ordered Greyback to..."

"You were bitten," she whispered.

"Yeah. See, still a monster, just another breed," he remarked, darkly.

"Having lycanthropy doesn't make you a monster, Draco. You just have, as I once heard, a furry little problem."

Draco scoffed. "How can you be so rational about this? I just told you I turn into bloodthirsty beast that bays at the moon."

"Do you remember Professor Lupin from third year?"

"Yeah."

"He was a werewolf. He was also the kindest, most compassionate man I ever knew. He became an uncle to us. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him."

Draco stared at her as if she was some great mystery, an elaborate puzzle that would take him forever to figure out. "After everything I've done and what I am, how can you even consider the mere thought of helping me?"

"Believe it or not, but I never hated you. I just thought you were an immature jackass at times. I mostly pitied you because I have no idea what it was that you went through to despise me so much."

Draco looked away but could not keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth. "Father wasn't the most affectionate man to begin with. When he saw that my marks slipped below the brightest witch of our age, a muggleborn, he voiced and demonstrated his displeasure."

Each word he muttered made Hermione's heart sink further down. On pure impulse, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He froze up at the sudden contact but eventually wrapped an arm loosely around her middle and gave a small squeeze in return.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," she whispered against his neck.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault my father's a dick."

She pulled away and gave a sad smile. "It kinda is, Draco."

"But had I stopped being so petty and jealous, I'd have applied myself more."

"Okay, then we both suck."

Draco laughed before growing somber again. "Nothing I say is gonna convince you not to bother with me, is there?"

"Nope," she answered. "I'm the most stubborn person you'll ever meet."

Draco sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine."

"So how can I help? I know how to brew Wolfsbane, if need be."

"No, I have plenty, enough to last a few months," he said. "What I really need are containment wards for my dorm and help setting them up to lock me in."

Hermione mulled that over in her head, weighing all the pros and cons. Runes were extremely finicky magic. While they were powerful, they had to be cast with the exact level of magic required and inscribed in the language they originated from or they quickly failed. "Have you considered using the Room of Requirement? No one can get in unless you say so."

He shook his head. "No, there's too many bad memories associated with it; the cabinet, letting them into the castle, Crabbe. My room is actually three floors above the boys' dorms in the tower's attic. McGonagall set it up after I resorted. Being headmistress, she was informed of my condition."

"Okay, we can make that work." Then she added, "When is the next full moon?"

"This coming Saturday night."

"Right. Okay, you take that side of the library and I'll take this. Grab as many rune books as you can carry."

Both divided and conquered, each walking out with a dozen or so books. They hurried back to the Common Room, dumping their load on a corner table and scanned through countless chapters for the next few hours. Draco was half way through his fourth book when he turned to Hermione.

"How good is your Italian?"

"Fair. Enough to get me through the country if I was stranded wandless."

"Good enough." He scooted his chair over and settled right at her side. "Can you make out what this says?"

Hermione became acutely aware of the warmth radiating from his proximity. Her eyes focused, not on the book but on his face, particularly his eyes. When they were free of the hard, cold scowl she was so used to, she noticed they were a silvery grey ringed in cerulean. They were beautiful. She stared a few seconds too long and was caught by a smirking Draco.

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up," she flushed, pulling the book closer. "What's the word?"

"This one here," he pointed at it. "Can you translate that?"

"It's a banishing rune. It causes anyone near a warded area or object to forget why they're there and compels them to leave. Similar to wards that affect muggles should they happen to stumble across Hogwarts."

"That would be perfect for the door."

"Added with the Muffliato charm, definitely," she nodded.

Draco turned to her, confused. "Muffliato?"

"Something Harry learned from Snape. It projects a bubble around the castor muffling the conversation to everyone outside its range."

"Nifty."

Hermione, who was keeping a list of the more useful runes, opened the next book from the stack but immediately passed it off to Draco. "Your turn. German's your forte."

From across the room, they heard the portrait swing forward to emit Ginny. The youngest Weasley's gaze zeroed in on the back table, snickering at the sight she found. Hermione looked up at Ginny and threw a glower at her, causing the redhead to laugh harder.

"Can I collect my money now, save us both some time?"

Hermione's face turned stoic but her narrowed eyes spelled death as she slammed her wand down onto the table under her palm, silently daring her. Ginny squeaked, backing away with her hands raised in surrender. "Okay, easy. I prefer life."

Draco, meanwhile, watched the exchange with raised brows, nearly laughing when Ginny all but ran away. "Bloody hell, you can be scary when you're mad." He decided to toe the line. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just some stupid bet she has," she replied.

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"Merlin, no!"

"What? C'mon, I just told you a pretty damn big secret myself."

"It involves both of us and that's all I'm saying."

"Not good enough," he said, waving his wand.

Hermione made to move but found she couldn't rise from her chair. "Did you just use a sticking charm on me?"

"Yup," he smugly nodded. "And I'm not releasing it until you tell me."

Dread and annoyance pooled in her stomach as she shoved his shoulder. "Remember earlier when I said I never hated you? I take that back, I hate your guts!"

"Sweet talk'll get you nowhere, honey."

"Draco, please. This is awkward enough."

He decided to play even dirtier; he used those silver eyes on her in a pleading pout.

"Damn you, fine! Ginny bet me ten galleons that you like me, possibly more than a friend would. Happy? Now release me."

Draco waved his wand, canceling the spell, and looked away. He seemed to be embarrassed if the red tint to his normally pale face was anything to go by. She watched him, her anxiety rising.

"Please say something, anything! Laugh, make a joke, say that she's gone mad."

"Well, I wouldn't say she's mad."

"Wait, what?" she asked, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

Draco gathered his newfound Gryffindor courage. "We're both being honest with each other now, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "Okay, well, I've always noticed you but it was our fourth year that did me in. That dress you wore to the Yule Ball? Wow."

Hermione blushed bright red. "Thank you."

"The teasing in the beginning was a ruse. Second year, though, my father starting filling my head with all of his ideas and prejudices when he thought I wasn't living up to the Malfoy standards, as he called them. And I was so stupid to follow him, trying to get the approval of the abusive asshole."

"I bloody hate your father. Sorry, but I'm glad he's in Azkaban."

"No, I'm glad too. After the whole Ministry debacle in fifth year, when he was arrested the first time, I wanted to make amends the next school year but then I learned that I'd been recruited by Voldemortin his stead," Draco recounted bitterly. "A mere sixth year, tasked with killing Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the time. I wanted to run screaming but I feared what might happen to my mother. She's been the only good thing in my life."

Hermione studied him closely as he recounted some of the more dangerous things he'd been forced to do. "Are you okay, Draco? After everything during the War and all the death and darkness, being bitten, are you holding up okay?"

Draco understood the deeper meaning she was asking and gave a half nod. "As well as one can be expected. I still see things when I close my eyes. What he did, what he made others do. I still wake up screaming sometimes."

"I get it. After living in that tent for months, going days without proper meals, searching for all of those horcruxes, being influenced by them, I can still feel it sometimes. Just this morning I pulled my wand on Ginny when she woke me up because I was suddenly back in that tent. The edge still hasn't worn off, I'm not sure when it will," Hermione explained quietly. "The nightmares are the worst, though. Harry running off and never coming back. Seeing Lupin, Tonks, and Fred lying lifeless in the rubble. Waking up and feeling the effects of the Cruciatus cross over from the dreams."

Draco's hands clenched into fists on the table, his eyes flashing dangerously at the reminder of what Bellatrix did that night.

Hermione placed a hand atop one of his fist, forcing his hand to uncurl by threading her fingers through his. "Stop dwelling on that. It was never your fault."

"I still should have done something," he lamented. "I just stood there."

She knew that he would continue berating himself so she tried changing the subject. "So you think I'm cute, huh?"

"Cute? No." He finally raised his head, looking directly into her eyes. "I think you're beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself, Draco." she smiled.

He gazed at her and smiled for a second, but it quickly melted away into a grimace. "Not that it matters anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Hermione, no one wants to be seen with a werewolf."

"What does being a werewolf have to do with anything?"

"No one wants to be with an animal."

"You're not an animal, you are a human being with a medical condition," she argued.

"Regardless, you are infinitely better that I could ever hope to be. Everything about you is perfect; your smarts, your character, your very heart and soul. I was a goddamn Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione leveled him with a calculating stare. "Draco, did you like being a Death Eater? Did you get any joy out of it?"

"Hell no!" he yelled. "I hated every second of it! My choices were death or even worse, the torture of my mother because of _my_ actions."

"Then that's the only thing that matters. Had you enjoyed that time of your life, then I'd say there's no hope for you. You did what you had to in order to protect your mom, and that says more about your character than your past. Besides, when you gave your testimony and surrendered your wand during the trials, I know you did nothing wrong."

Draco sighed. "And that right there proves me right, you are too good to be wasted on someone like me."

"Draco, the only thing you are right now is selfish."

"Selfish?" he asked. "How am I being selfish?"

"By taking away anyone's choice in regard to you. You don't have any say in who can love you. You're even being selfish to yourself, pushing away any good you deserve."

A look of confusion crossed over his face. "So if I asked you out on a date, you'd say yes?"

Hermione shrugged a shoulder as nonchalantly as she could despite the pace her heart had raced off to. "Maybe."

"Okay, will you have dinner with me in Hogsmeade one day?"

"Baby steps, Draco," she replied. "Start off as friends and we'll see how it goes, but if you tell Ginny, I'll hex your bits off."

"Understood, but you do know she'll figure it out sooner or later," he reasoned.

"I know, I just hate losing to her. You know she's going to have a field day with this."

"She's spent too much time with Potter."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry's actually the quiet one of the bunch. It's the twins she takes after."

"I have to admit, the twins were funny," Draco laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed wistfully, "they really were."

Draco could see tears welling in her eyes and gently squeezed her hand.

"His death was one of the hardest to face," Hermione sniffed. "George still can't look into a mirror without breaking down."

"I'm sorry you lost your friend," Draco whispered.

"Me too." She wiped her eyes and gave a small, sad smile. "I think we've read through enough books for tonight. It's getting late and I'm starting to get hungry."

They stared stacking the books and ran them up to Draco's dorm. It looked massive without the other beds it was meant to hold. It was spacious enough for when he transformed but not too big that the rune's power would be limited. He gestured her to follow and placed the books in a trunk pushed against the far wall. When he locked them up and turned back to her, he looked incredibly nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to do this right," he said, waving his hand between them. "I also feel like I'm going ostracize you from your friends, being seen with me."

She gave a small smile at his consideration. "I appreciate your concern, Draco, it's really sweet. But I couldn't care less what people think anymore."

"Right," he nodded, before offering his arm. "May I walk you to dinner?"

"You're doing pretty good so far, you know," she beamed, linking her arm through his.

"Remember that in the future when I screw up."


	4. Chapter Four

The next couple of days followed routine as classes had started. Hermione and Draco's timetables had them in the same classes everyday, allowing them time to get to know each other better as they worked on assignments, class projects, and homework together. The only time they were apart was when they retired for bed.

Draco, Hermione learned, had a sharp wit and an intellect to rival her own. It was such a welcome change to debate about the theory of wandwork compared to willpower and intent instead of listening to the boys carry on about Quidditch stats or possible Horcruxe locations. He was also incredibly sweet and considerate and charming. Whenever they entered a room, he hurried ahead to hold the door for her, he even insisted on carrying her bag for her as they walked between classes. Hermione had the feeling that this was the true Draco he had kept buried for so long. And she found that she really, really liked this Draco.

Ginny, the smug witch, got her ten galleons once she finally stopped squealing.

Another part of their routine was researching runes for the full moon after they finished their assigned homework. Hermione was pretty sure they got their hands on every book the library had to offer and set to work casting them in Draco's dorm. It took a solid three hours to inscribe all of the runes, carving them into the stonework by wandtip, finished with a drop of blood to further strengthen them. All that was left was to activate them when the time came.

Beginning Thursday afternoon, Hermione could see the effects of his lycanthropy starting to take its toll as the full moon approached. The daily Wolfsbane potion he took kept the irritability at bay but did little for the sharp ache that settled into his muscles. They had taken to sitting in the back of the classrooms so as to avoid the stares he received whenever he fidgeted around in discomfort.

On Friday, the day before the night of the full moon, Draco was hunched over the desk listening to McGonagall's lecture when a spasm tightened the muscles in his upper back. He bit back a groan but failed to keep his hands from clenching up. Hermione glanced over to see the veins straining in his neck as his knuckles turned snow white. She put her hand on his forearm and gently squeezed it, whispering to him to breathe through it. When his muscles finally relaxed, he slumped forward with a shuddering breath, resting his forehead in the crease of an opened book. Hermione swallowed the curse that threatened to escape her throat and ran her hand up and down his back since it was all she could really do. After what felt an eternity, they were released from classes for the day.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Draco groaned. "I just want to eat and go to sleep."

"Here, give me that," said Hermione, taking his bag. "I'll take these up to the Common Room and meet you at dinner."

Draco simply nodded, not having the energy to argue with her and shuffled off toward the Great Hall.

Hermione, taking advantage of her brief solitude, took a deep breath as she tried to rein her emotions back under control. The volatile mixture of hate, sadness, and pain she felt in regard to Draco's situation coursed through her veins like Fiendfyre. She would love nothing more than to blast Greyback through another wall to a second death. She loathed the absolute helplessness she felt gnawing away at her, mocking her. Draco had quickly become an important part of her life and it killed her that there was little she could do to help him. Her hand was itching to whip her wand out and blasting the nearest object into oblivion but she opted for punching a throw pillow once she reached the Common Room, quickly dropping off their bags and hurrying back to Draco.

It didn't take long to spot his lone figure at the end of the table. He was holding his head up, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed tight, taking deep, measured breaths. _Didn't he just say he was hungry?_ she wondered. Another wave of worry twisted into her stomach as she slid next to him on the bench.

"How come you're not eating?" she worried.

"I was about to when I started to grow nauseated."

Hermione placed her hand against his forehead and then the side of his neck, a tiny smile forming when he leaned into her touch. "Well, you don't feel too warm."

"Don't feel too great either, though. I'd rather just go up to the Common Room anyway, less noisy."

"All right, give me a second." She grabbed a napkin and wrapped two sandwiches up. "Okay, let's go."

They arrived to an empty Common Room where Draco made for the fireplace, sitting on the hearth where the warmth did wonders on his cramping muscles. Hermione was close behind, settling on an armchair directly behind him, watching him with concern. A few minutes later he leaned back against her legs heavily. Hermione took to running her fingers through Draco's hair, causing him to crane his head back to rest on her knees, and was slowly lulled to sleep under her touch.

Hermione gazed down at the dozing boy lying against her. The moon's impending influence was less prominent when he was relaxed; the faint purple shadows under his eyes had lessened some. No one should deserve this. There were times she could remember Remus nearly breaking despite having the affliction for most of his lifetime. If there one thing Hermione admired about Draco, it was his strength. Being forced to live under Voldemort's oppression, his father's hateful scrutiny, and then adding lycanthropy to the mix would have driven many to insanity. The fact that he was fighting the odds to start over was a huge testament of his character and she couldn't be more proud of him. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead.

Draco's eyes shot open. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can," she replied. "That, and I'm proud of how you've handled everything. Many would have broken."

He continued to stare up at her, his quicksilver eyes boring into her chocolate brown.

"You're pretty cute, too," she said, prompting Draco to smile for the first time that day. "I brought some sandwiches up. Will you try to eat one, please?"

"Okay." He got up from his perch with a groan and sat on the couch, taking a sandwich from the coffee table. Hermione, missing the warmth of him near her, settled between him and the armrest, digging into her own dinner.

She tried making conversation with him but could tell he was starting to drag again. Draco lay out on the couch trying not to crowd her until she placed his head in her lap. She resumed running her hand through his hair, down along the rough stubble of his jaw, before coming to a stop over his heart. When she went to pull her hand away, his own lazily rose up and grasped hers, holding it to his chest. After some time, Draco fell asleep again, his face pressed into her stomach, snoring quietly. She didn't have the heart to move him so she summoned a book from the nearest shelf and settled in for the meantime.

Hermione was a halfway through her book when she felt Draco stir. A quick glance out the window revealed a darkened sky bathed in the light of an almost full moon, suggesting it was getting close to midnight. She closed her book and shook the hand still pinned to his chest.

"Draco, get up. It's getting late, we need to go to bed."

He groaned, burrowing deeper into her stomach. "No, comfy."

Hermione grinned at how much he sounded like a little kid. "C'mon, Draco. Get up."

After a long whine that had her laughing, he got off of her and rose to his feet, wobbly in his sleepy state. She braced him with a hand to his lower back, steering him over and up the stairs to his dorm. Draco turned to her, peering down at her with half lidded eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. Hermione was surprised he initiated the contact but happily leaned into his chest, her nose nestled just below his jaw.

"You're really clingy when you're sleepy," she smiled.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"No, I find it adorable."

They both stood there, neither one wanting to pull away from the other.

"Thank you," Draco finally said.

Hermione pulled back but didn't leave his arms. "For what?"

"Being so understanding and helping with all of this. It's been a lot easier this time."

"Easier?" she inquired.

"The last full moons were unbearable, I think because I was going it alone. Being with you though, I'm able to forget it sometimes. Just being around you is relaxing." Draco looked away, shaking his head. "Sorry, I probably sound like a crazy idiot."

"No, I... I get it. I feel the same. I like being around you, Draco."

A small smile spread across his face that seemed a little nervous. "I guess it'd be really forward of me to ask you to stay with me."

"Yes," she replied, looking directly into his eyes. "And no."

"I shouldn't have... Wait, did you just—"

"I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to feel obligated to—"

She put a hand over his mouth, silencing his rambling. "Draco, I never do anything I don't want to. Besides, I know that I'll hardly sleep not knowing if you're okay."

"I wish you wouldn't worry over me so much."

"Can't help it."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I've come to care for you, more than I thought possible," she confessed, smiling at the hopeful glint in his eyes. "Now, let's get some sleep because if I'm tired, you must be exhausted."

She took his hand and led him into the dorm, locking the door with a charm. Draco headed over to his trunk to change his clothes while Hermione transfigured hers into pajamas. She looked up in time to see Draco turn back toward her about to put on the shirt he was holding. Her eyes locked onto his torso; while he wasn't overly muscled, his chest and abs were very defined. All the Quidditch practice over the years had done him wonders.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled, biting her lip.

"My eyes are up here."

"I'm well aware of anatomy," she replied, finally meeting said eyes.

"So it would seem," he smirked, finally pulling on his shirt.

Both came to stand on opposite sides of the bed, suddenly shy and avoiding eye contact until Hermione shook her head, scoffing at the absurdity.

"For Merlin's sake, we're both adults," said Hermione, pulling the blanket back and sliding in.

Draco's face remained beet red as he settled next to her, frozen as a board, as if suddenly afraid to touch her.

"Come here," said Hermione, and rolled onto her side, facing him.

He finally relaxed and scooted over to her, where she started playing his hair again. Soon, he threw an arm over her waist and pulled her close, tucking his head under her chin. Neither one was able to say who fell asleep first.

* * *

When Hermione started to rise from the fog of sleep shrouding her conscience, she realized two things. The first was she could not remember a night where she had not been ripped from sleep by some nightmare. The second thing was that she was pinned to the bed by something very warm.

Peeking an eye open revealed a still sleeping Draco lying half on top of her, his face in the crook of her shoulder and their legs tangled under the sheets. Her shirt had ridden up a few inches, exposing her midriff to the cool air, a stark contrast to the heat of Draco's hand splayed across her stomach.

Sniffling, Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried rolling to her feet but remained pinned under Draco's weight. "Draco, can you let me up?"

"Why?" he mumbled, rolling away.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He gave no reply as she left the dorm, silently making her way over to the girls' dormitory for some fresh clothes and a shower. She made a quick detour to the Great Hall, grabbing a stack of toast before returning to Draco's dorm.

When she stepped into the room she was greeted with an adorable sight. Draco was sitting upright, slack jawed and bleary eyed with his hair in a tousled mop of chaos. She placed the toast on the nightstand, coming to stand before him. She fixed his hair, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, actually."

"Good. Go take a shower, it'll wake you up."

He mumbled what she assumed was an affirmative response and shuffled off to the bathroom. Hermione kicked her shoes off and sat on his bed, reclining against the headboard and munching on some toast as she played with a loose thread on the comforter.

Draco emerged ten minutes later toweling his hair dry, wearing the most muggle looking clothes she could ever remember him wearing; jeans and a white long sleeve v-neck that clung to him like a second skin.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting next to her.

"Morning, I brought some toast if you're hungry."

"You are the absolute best."

"Still feeling okay?"

"Mff," he muffled around the toast before swallowing. "Sorry, yes."

She watched him closely. "So tonight's the night."

"Yeah," he drawled nervously.

She took his hand and held it in her lap, running her thumb over his knuckles. "Do you want to talk about it or distract you with another topic?"

"Distraction," he answered. "Actually I was thinking of how I don't really know the real you or you about me."

"Like what exactly?" she wondered.

"The little things. Like, 'what's your favorite color' questions, small stuff like that."

"Violet. And yours?"

"Red. Who is your favorite professor?"

"McGonagall."

"That's because she loves you."

"She does not!"

"Please, Hermione. You and the other two are her Chosen Cubs."

"Whatever. Your turn."

"Snape, he was my godfather after all," he replied. "Favorite book of all time?"

" _Hogwarts. A History_." She gave him an expectant look.

Draco looked down, smirking. "Okay, don't laugh, but my favorite book was actually written by a muggle."

"Shakespeare, right?"

"I like his stuff but not my favorite. It's George Lucas."

Hermione busted out laughing. "Shut up! You are joking, right? George Lucas, as in the creator of the sci-fi epic _Star Wars_?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

Hermione could not stop snickering. "Oh my God, Draco Malfoy is a nerd!"

Draco grabbed a pillow and walloped her with it. "Stop it. I picked up a copy at Flourish and Blott's one day thinking it was an Astrology book. I read a few pages and got hooked."

"Who's your favorite character then?"

"Han."

"Leia," she countered.

"So you've read it, too?"

"Of course. My parents started dating after meeting each other at a convention while in university. I grew up in a Force household, my first toy was a plastic lightsaber."

"That's why I liked it so much. The Force, it was like reading about magic from another universe."

Hermione adored the way his eyes lit up talking about his favorite book and smiled. "You are so cute right now."

"I'd prefer ruggedly handsome but I'll take what I can," he shrugged, still smiling. "Career after Hogwarts?"

"My goal is to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said. "I hope to change certain laws and the outlooks created by them in regards to house elves and werewolves."

"I'd expect nothing less from you," Draco said, taking her hand and tracing the lines of her palm. "When I was a kid, I always thought the Aurors had the coolest job at the Ministry. I would love to enroll, but I doubt they'd let me considering, well, you know."

"It'd be tough going, but if you got good marks and proved yourself to Shacklebolt, I think you'd be really great."

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

They spent the rest of the day sitting on his bed, just talking and laughing about anything and everything. Hermione told Draco about her time before Hogwarts and the loneliest her intelligence caused among her muggle classmates, mainly being teased for being a know-it-all. Draco, on the other hand, recounted all of the better times he had with his mother, like the trips they would take to Wizarding France and Germany. She was his only true friend until he later met Blaise in Slytherin.

The only time they left his dorm was for mealtimes. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. The impending events weighed heavily in their minds, making the normally excellent food taste and feel as if swallowing sandpaper.

When the pair returned to the dorm, Draco's face began to take on a grey pallor combined with occasional shakes and sweating. He slammed down his second daily dose of Wolfsbane, nearly retching at the horrid concoction. He took to pacing back and forth across the floor like a caged animal. Hermione sat on his trunk, watching him and the window simultaneously, chewing her fingernails nervously. She tried talking to him but he failed to find the words to form a sentence through the hectic haze of his mind.

On the fiftieth or hundredth pass, neither one was sure, Draco's legs buckled from under him, and he fell to the floor, clawing at his chest.

"DRACO!" Hermione rushed to his side, falling to her knees and grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her with his flashing eyes.

"Activate the runes and go, now!" he urged, panting.

Hermione reluctantly got up, pulled her wand out and tapped the central Rune linked to the others on the door. Finally, she cast _Protego_ and turned back to Draco.

He regarded her with incredulous eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not leaving you," she declared.


	5. Chapter Five

The brief silence of the room was cut short by the staccato of jagged breath and the sickening cracks of Draco's joints and bones shifting around. Hermione could do nothing but watch in discomfort as the wolf inside tore its way to the surface. Draco's head broadened, his face lengthening into a muzzle as his pale skin disappeared under a thick, silvery blond coat. His agonized yells morphed into a monstrous roar, ripping through teeth that sharpened into ivory canine daggers. His hands, braced flat against the floor, curled into clawed paws, raking long gouges into the floor as his limbs flexed and expanded. Finally, Draco's spine arched upwards, shredding his clothes into useless piles of a fabric at his feet. The whole transformation took less than a minute.

As a werewolf, Draco resembled a normal wolf except for the shorter snout, the tufted tail, and being just a smidge bigger; standing at full height, his shoulders came to Hermione's waist. His eyes remained human-like, though the cerulean ring colored most of his iris with the tiniest flecks of amber.

Hermione remained frozen in her spot, wand in hand as she watched Draco closely. The Wolfsbane potion he took repressed the violent nature of a werewolf, allowing him to retain his human mind but only if brewed properly. Hermione never doubted Draco's potioneering abilities since he was one of the best in their year, but Wolfsbane was one of the most difficult potions to brew and just the smallest miscalculation of ingredients could render in useless, even deadly due to the Aconite. She remained crouched, making herself as small as possible, keeping her shield charm in place.

"Draco?" she called quietly.

Growling, Draco's head whipped around, locking his now bluish eyes on her. He seemed to remember her when the growling tapered away to silence. He started shaking his head and backed up a few steps, putting more distance between them until he was pressed against the wall. Hermione could almost see the gears spinning in his head.

"Draco, it's okay."

He gave a loud grunt, the wolf equivalent of a scoff, and started pacing in a circle like before, his claws clacking sharply against the wood floors. She could see his jaw moving to words no one could understand, just a low rumble of growls and yips.

"Calm down. Everything is fine."

Draco stopped prowling and leveled a glare at her, his eyes briefly darting to the wand she still held. Hermione looked down at her wand and canceled the charm, stowing it in her pocket. Draco's eyes narrowed, his ears flattening back against his head.

"Don't look so surprised. It's still you inside, Draco. You're about as dangerous as a puppy right now," she said quietly. "I trust you."

Draco looked far from convinced. Much of the wizarding community had grown up with the stigma of werewolves being nothing more than subhuman, blood-thirsty animals without morals and Draco was no exception, especially considering who his father was. Even with every precaution taken, he still thought of himself as a monster. She moved to stand directly in front of him and placed a hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. _"I trust you."_

Hermione sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, leaning back against the footboard. Draco settled next to her, curled tight in a giant ball of fur, just watching her.

"You're not in any pain, right?"

He gave a minute shake of his head.

"Good. The potion should start to make you drowsy soon," she stated, rubbing her thumb gently under his eye. Draco lay his head in her lap, staring up at her with those intense blue eyes. "Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione pulled her wand out and summoned a pillow and a blanket from the bed, making herself comfortable for the night. She watched his eyelids grow heavy over time as the potion took affect, running her hand along his jawline until she heard the faint rumble of his snores.

Craning her head back, Hermione closed her eyes and tried clearing her mind. The adrenaline she had been going off of was slowly dissipating from her system, leaving her feeling drained. She looked down at her watch to read half past eleven; only another five hours to go before the sun would rise giving back her Draco. Pulling the blanket close, Hermione slowly drifted off into a fitful slumber.

The first time she woke up was around three in the morning. During some point of the night Hermione had maneuvered to lay on her side, curled toward a still sleeping Draco. She managed to stay awake enough to place her hand on his neck before she fell asleep again.

The next time she opened her eyes the room had lightened considerably. Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched, wincing at the sharp protest in the shoulder she had slept on. She scanned the room and found Draco sitting in a corner staring out the window.

"Hey," she called quietly.

He looked over at her and gave a tiny nod of his head, slowly trotting over. Up close, she could see his eyes were starting to change back to his normal silver. He was beginning to transform back.

"Sun's coming up. I'm going to head over to my dorm and change. Take a hot shower, it'll help ease the tension in your back," she said, running her hand over his shoulders, where she could feel the muscles tensing up. "I won't be long."

Hermione walked over to the door and tapped her wand on the wood, deactivating the wards. She made a repeat of the previous morning, going through her routine of getting ready while avoiding the other occupants of the tower though many weren't awake this early on a Sunday. On a stroke of luck, she managed to find an unopened bar of Honeydukes chocolate in the side compartment of her trunk. Draco might not be very hungry but Lupin always insisted it helped after his own transformations.

Draco was curled up on the bed when she returned, wearing clothes similar to yesterday, his hair still damp and his eyes closed. She sat on the bed, being careful not to jostle him too much when he wrapped an arm over lap and pulled her to him, burrowing his face into her side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs." His voice was muffled against her shirt.

"I brought some chocolate. Remus said it helped him some after full moons."

Draco looked skeptical but gratefully took a few pieces. "I thought that only applied to contact with Dementors."

"He swore by it. Although, he did have a mild addiction to sweets," Hermione smiled, thinking about her pseudo-uncle.

Draco sat up and took a few bites, perking up a little bit. "I think he was on to something." He fell silent for a moment before looking up at her. "Please don't ever do that again, Hermione. That could have gone horribly wrong."

"But it didn't. The main purpose of Wolfsbane is that it allows you to remain in control."

He studied her with a brow raised. "I can't tell if you're brave or just completely mental."

"Growing up with Harry, I've found that the two tread a very fine line," Hermione snickered.

"If half of the stories I heard of you three are true, I have to agree," he scoffed. "Did you really break in and out of Gringotts, or is Blaise just being a tosser?"

Hermione's smile twisted into a guilty smirk. "With a little help from a dragon, yeah."

"So the dragon bit is true, too?" he asked in disbelief. "Bloody hell."

Hermione laughed at the incredulous expression on his face. She took his hand and threaded her fingers with his, running her thumb along the underside of his wrist. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if I'm prying."

"Go ahead."

"What was it like, the first moon you transformed?"

"Terrifying. I failed to get my hands on some Wolfsbane, so my mind was lost. At the same time, though, I found it liberating in a way. I took the frustration over my situation out on a small section of forest," he said with a rueful smile. "By the fourth moon I finally had the potion brewed correctly but missed a dose due to the trials. Ever since then I've been meticulous."

"And when it's over?"

"Really sore, like you've worked every muscle beyond its limit."

She sighed, that strong urge of protecting him grew bigger, gnawing at her. "Is there anything I can get or do for you?"

He shook his head, prompting Hermione to growl out a frustrated sigh. "What?" he asked.

"Watching you suffer from this and knowing that there's nothing I can do kills me."

Draco sat up straight and made her look at him. "Hermione, you have done more for me this week alone than I could ever ask for, especially since I don't even deserve your kindness. And like I said before, just being around you is more than enough. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, leaning into him with her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company; Hermione snuggled up to Draco hugging his arm to her. She thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke.

"How good is Ginny at keeping secrets?" he inquired.

"She's loyal to a fault. She won't tell a soul unless told otherwise," she explained. "Why?"

"Well, you've stayed here overnight twice so I imagine she's going to corner you the second she sees you," he smirked. "If you think she'll keep quiet, you can tell her about my condition so you don't have to lie about why."

"Are you sure? It's really not my right to say."

"I trust you," he said, using her words from before.

"Okay, I'm a horrible liar anyway."

"It's not that hard, just say you slept with an incredibly attractive guy."

"Draco!"

"What? It's not a lie."

"You're terrible," she laughed.

"Yeah, but you like me," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do," she said, giving him a small smile.

The rest of the day continued with their question game from before until heading down to the Great Hall, where they somehow managed to avoid the nosy Houses regarding their temporary absence. They reluctantly parted ways, Hermione having to go back to her own dorm since tomorrow was Monday, but not before she leaned up and kissed Draco on the cheek, both going to bed smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

Just as Draco predicted, the second Ginny saw Hermione, the redhead grabbed her by the arm, pulled her out to the courtyard, and sat her on a bench. Ginny stood before Hermione, hands on her hips, looking eerily like her mother, blessed with the Weasley matriarch's 'look' that could make even the dead sit up and spill their secrets. _Harry's so screwed when they get married,_ Hermione wryly thought.

"Where ruddy hell have you been, Hermione?" Ginny demanded. "Whole weekend I couldn't find you, no one knew where you were."

"I was in Gryffindor tower the entire weekend. Friday night I was sitting on couch all evening, surely you saw me."

"Of course, your nose was shoved in a book like always and Malfoy was hogging the whole couch. No, after that. Saturday and yesterday; where were you? I know your an early riser so I didn't question finding your bed empty, but Saturday night you never came upstairs."

"I was with Draco."

Ginny's glare melted into a look of curiosity. "Oh, so it's Draco now, huh? When did that start?"

Hermione took a deep breath and launched into her explanation. "Okay, so you know how I mentioned I was working on a side project in the library after class?" When Ginny nodded, she continued. "Well, it was researching runes and charms with Draco. I've been helping him with an... er, affliction from the war. We've actually become really close."

"Right, but that doesn't explain your absence."

"I never left his side over the weekend, Ginny."

"Are you saying you spent the night with him?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gods! Details, I need details," Ginny urged, bouncing excitedly in her spot.

"It's nothing like that, Gin. We slept together but not the way you think."

"Did he hold you all night?"

"More like I held him. I didn't want to leave him alone. His condition really takes its toll."

Ginny looked concerned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him." Hermione looked around, checking for people nearby, then took her wand out and cast _Muffliato_ around them. "Look, what I'm about to tell you can never leave the two of us, understand? Not Ron, not even Harry."

"I promise," Ginny swore, placing her hand over her heart.

"Voldemort punished Draco for not giving us up at the Manor. He stranded Draco in the woods and set Greyback on him during a full moon."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Damn, another Lupin. So I assume all the runes and charms were to set up a protective barrier? Tonks once mentioned doing that for Remus."

Hermione nodded.

"Wait a minute," Ginny paused, confused. "You said that you never left his side this weekend, but wasn't Saturday night a full moon?"

"It was."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, woman, do you get a kick out of flirting with danger?"

"Draco isn't dangerous with Wolfsbane."

"Oh, well if that's the case, then he's fine. Most can never get that potion on account of how expensive and difficult it is to make," Ginny replied. "What else happened?"

"We talked a lot, mostly getting to know the little things about each other. He's really sweet and kind."

Ginny smirked at her friend. "Girl, you are falling hard for him. You should see the way your eyes just lit up."

"Shut up," Hermione blushed, looking away.

"Has he asked you out on a date yet?" Ginny pressed.

"Not officially but he did hint at one when he revealed he fancied me," said Hermione. "I wanted for us to start as friends first and see how it went."

"Okay, last question; are you happy?"

Hermione smiled. "I am. I like him, a lot."

"Then that's all I care about," Ginny said. "However, if he ever does mess up, I'll gladly turn him into a ferret with a Bat-Bogey hex chaser."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself."

"Oh, this isn't up for discussion. As your sister, it's my right," Ginny argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes but got up and hugged her. "Love you, too, Gin."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mushy crap. We need to head to class or McGonagall will be pissed."

After bringing Ginny into the fold, the rest of the week returned to a sense of normalcy, what with the research for their rune project done and the full moon past. Until Friday afternoon, anyway. Everyone that had double charms class as their last period of the day received a letter at lunch saying the lesson would take place in the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione was surprised to see the House tables pushed up against the walls. The exposed floor was now a raised stone slab platform, mimicking an arena. Standing on the platform was the small Professor Flitwick sporting a mischievous smile as he watched the students gather around him.

Hermione was about to ask Flitwick why they had been summoned here when she felt a familiar warmth grip her hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco smiling at her. She squeezed his hand back, leaning into his side.

"What do you reckon we're doing?" he asked, his breath warm on her neck.

"I'm not sure. Flitwick's never done anything like this before."

Then Flitwick cleared his throat. "Settle down, everyone." He waited a few seconds as the chatter died down. "Thank you. Now, I imagine all of you are wondering why I've asked you here, yes?" He took another pause, noting the small wave of heads nodding in the crowd. "Well, today I have decided that instead of starting a new chapter, which I'm sure many of you will forget over the weekend, we are going to do something a little bit more fun. A dueling competition."

An excited murmur broke out over the crowd, some even cheering.

"Yes, I know," Flitwick laughed. "Quite down, class. Now, do I have a volunteer?"

Multiple eager hands shot skyward, including Draco's.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick acknowledged, mildly surprised. "Excellent. If you would, please join me up here."

Draco gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze and clambered up onto the platform, taking position closest to the doors.

Flitwick turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I assume you know the traditional etiquette of a duel, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please select your opponent, then."

Draco humored the crowd, pretending to stew over his options when he locked eyes with Hermione, smirking playfully. "I challenge Hermione Jean Granger."

Flitwick seemed to be hiding a sly smile. "Ms. Granger?"

"I accept," she smiled, her eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Splendid. Opposite side of the platform, please, Ms. Granger."

Hermione took position, pulling her wand from her robes and gripping it tight as the adrenaline of a fight mounted. Draco looked to be experiencing the same as his free hand flexed at his side. Flitwick hopped down, standing to the side and addressed them.

"Rules as follows; no maiming, no physical contact. The first person to make their opponent yield or remove them from the playing field, wins. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they chimed.

"Now, as is proper, bow to your opponent."

They bowed low at the waist, eyes locked with mirrored smirks, wands held aloft. Flitwick drew his wand and sent a flurry of sparks into the air. "BEGIN!"

Both moved at the same time, circling as they waited for the other to make the first move. Hermione focused mainly on Draco's eyes, searching for the tell she remembered from when they were kids; his eyes would always narrow when he was about to cast. It was only a matter of time before he —

Hermione moved a split second before Draco, sweeping her wand up and shouting, " _STUPEFY_!"

Draco dived to the floor, rolling on his shoulder as the spell flew over him and popped back up to his feet, throwing a banishing charm at her. Hermione threw a shield up in time but was still pushed back a couple feet. Keeping her shield firmly in place, Hermione transfigured the the ground at Draco's feet into quicksand, sinking him up to his knees before hardening it back to stone again.

"Shit," he swore, struggling.

"Draco," she admonished.

"Sorry" he replied. Sweeping his wand in a downward arc, he sliced through the stone encasing his legs, reducing it to rubble and climbed out, leveling his wand at her. _"Incarcerous!"_

Rope materialized out of thin air, hurdling at Hermione before she sidestepped out of its path at the last second, watching it collide with the Headmaster's chair, ensnaring it. She turned back to him, aiming directly at his chest. _"Aqua Erecto!"_

A surge of water jettisoned at Draco. He countered with a ventus charm, deflecting the stream upwards and transforming the ensuing droplets into snow, dusting the mesmerized crowd in icy powder. Waving his wand in a complex series of motions, Draco raised a long, narrow section of the platform up, bewitching it to rush at Hermione like a giant, stone serpent before she cast _Bombarda_ , exploding the rock formation into a cloud of dust and chipped marble that ricocheted off the walls.

Hermione and Draco remained locked in their duel for an entire ten minutes, both managing to prevent the other from gaining the upper hand until Flitwick intervened and cast an enforced shield between them, forcing them back to their starting positions.

"Draw," he announced. "As much as I would love to see who would win, by the looks of you two, we could be here all night and I'm sure the others here would like the chance to fight. Well done, you two. Very well done."

"Thank you, Professor," they panted simultaneously.

Flitwick nodded, giving them a broad smile and turned back to the class. "Now, who would like to go next?"

Hermione led Draco over to one of the House tables, both slumping onto a bench, trying to catch their breath.

"That was fun," Draco grinned. "A few more seconds and I would've beaten you."

"You wish."

"C'mon, admit it, you were starting to wear out toward the end."

"Were not." She moved to playfully smack his shoulder when he caught her wrist mid swing.

"What are —"

"You're bleeding, Hermione," Draco said, gently cradling her hand between his, palm up.

Hermione finally looked down at her palm to see an inch long gash at the base her thumb. Up until then, she had thought the faint burn she felt was the small remnant of his stinging hex that got past her shield toward the end of their duel.

Draco carefully cleaned the gash of debris. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," she replied quietly, touched at his concern. "Must have happened when I blew up the floor." She watched him fuss over her, using his wand to further clean and mend the cut closed.

"There," he finished, looking up at her. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Draco gave a crooked smile, feeling a slight tug in his chest as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. _Just do it,_ he thought.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow while in Hogsmeade?" he asked in a rush.

"I would love to."

"Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," she laughed.

Draco's grin grew into a full-fledged smile that lit up his eyes. "Is there anything particular you'd like to do?"

"Not really. Just being with you is more than enough."

"Okay," he smiled.

Even thought they were both good at hiding it, Hermione and Draco were floating on cloud nine, excited for tomorrow. For Draco though, there was a small bout of nerves. He wanted everything to go perfect on their first date. And after everything she had done for him over the last couple of weeks, he wanted to do something special for her. Only question was what.

Draco was still mulling over various ideas long after Hermione bade him goodnight when he spotted Ginny heading for her dorm. He sprang up off the couch and hurried over, catching her on the bottom step.

"Ginny," he called. "Got a minute?"

"What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Okay," she drawled out. "With what?"

"I'm taking Hermione on a date tomorrow but I want to do something special for her. Has she ever mentioned something she's always wanted to do? Some small, little thing I could make happen?"

Ginny pondered a few seconds, then smiled. "She's gonna love you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Hi, the end of this chapter was inspired by Ed Sheeran's song Perfect, if you want to see the chapter as I saw it. I own nothing.**

Draco was up and dressed before first light, much to the Fat Lady's annoyance when leaving the Common Room. The castle was quiet except for the light snores of the countless portraits sleeping along the walls. He quickly maneuvered up the moving staircases, making his way to the Owlery. Just before he went to bed, he used the floo network to call his mother, asking her to send a package crucial for tonight. Hopefully, his owl was able to get it to Hogwarts overnight so Hermione would not see it at breakfast when the post arrived.

There was a damp chill in the air of the Owlery, causing Draco to wrap his coat tighter to him as he searched the dozens of rows of sleeping owls. Finally, he located Cyrus on the topmost perch.

"Cyrus, wake up," Draco called quietly, holding out his arm.

Cyrus pulled his head from under his wing and fixed a brilliant yellow eye on his master. Giving a tiny squawk, he hopped off the perch and settled on Draco's forearm.

"Hey, buddy. Mum give you that package?"

Cyrus held a leg up, presenting a tiny box tied to him. Draco made quick work of the string and opened the parcel, smiling at the tiny shrunken instrument inside.

"Thanks, boy," Draco whispered, pulling an owl treat from his pocket and offering it to Cyrus. "Head back home and look after Mum for me, okay?" His familiar gave a quiet hoot and nibbled at his ear before taking off into the air, disappearing into the distance.

Draco carefully pocketed the box and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. After returning it to its normal size, he locked the box carefully away in his trunk and headed downstairs to wait for Hermione to wake. He figured he had at least an hour to kill so he sat on the couch and got a little more sleep.

What felt like only seconds later, Draco was woken by someone messing with his hair. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Hermione.

"Hi," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, have you been up long?"

"Not really," he said. "Hour at most."

"So, breakfast before we head down to the village?" Hermione asked, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Sure."

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco were walking through the grounds past Hargid's hut when they heard a loud screech flying overhead. The figure was hard to recognize as it flew in the morning sun until in banked downward and landed in a paddock near Hagrid's garden.

Hermione grew excited and pulled a suddenly reluctant Draco closer to the paddock, who hung back and watched silently.

"Buckbeak!" she greeted happily, bowing to the hippogriff.

Buckbeak immediately bowed back and cantered up to her, nuzzling his beak in her hair, making her giggle.

Draco watched the whole encounter from a distance, remembering one of his less finer moments with the hippogriff from third year. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at him, and saw his troubled eyes. Holding her hand out, she beckoned him over. "Come here, Draco."

He approached slowly, watching the beast follow his every move. Hermione met him half way and guided him to stand directly in front of Buckbeak.

"I'm not the only one that deserved an apology," Hermione whispered. "Bow and don't blink, okay?"

Draco swallowed nervously but nodded. He steeled his nerves and locked eyes with Buckbeak, bowing respectfully to the noble creature. Buckbeak shuffled in his spot, regarding him carefully before he slowly returned the bow. Draco released the breath he was holding and gave a tiny smile. Taking a cautious step forward, he raised his hand and placed it on Buckbeak's beak, petting him.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you. I was a stupid prat back then," Draco quietly said.

Buckbeak bobbed his head, pawing at the ground.

"I think he forgives you. He's really a big softie," Hermione whispered in his ear. The hippogriff gave Hermione one last nuzzle and trotted off into the forest. "Looks like you made a new friend."

"I guess so," Draco smirked, feeling strangely better. He turned back to Hermione, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione linked her arm through his. "Lead the way."

Hogsmeade was still relatively quiet since most of the students slept in on the weekends despite the allure of the wizarding village, allowing Hermione and Draco to wander around without all the stares. Over the past week they started to notice the whispers as they walked the halls between class, culminating to a head after a handful of people in the Great Hall saw the kiss Hermione gave Draco after their duel. Dinner last night had been an annoying one, what with all the countless huddles staring and whispering as they ate together. After a couple moments, Hermione grew fed up and rounded on them, snarling at them to mind their own business.

They wandered through various shops before ending up in a small bookstore where an amused Draco watched Hermione run around like a kid in a candy store for an hour. Draco couldn't remember a time when he had felt this light or smiled as much as he had in the past month. Just happy. He couldn't tell what he liked more; the way her whole face lit up when they debated subjects or her infectious laugh that _he_ managed to elicit from her. Any time they made contact, whether when she took his hand or merely brushing against her as they walked together was like an electric shock that raced to his soul, warm and yearning for more. And that first kiss, even just on the cheek, had him rooted to his spot as everything in the world except her disappeared for a second. He was fairly certain he could produce the strongest Patronus ever then, something he could never do before. He had not realized he was staring at her until he felt her hand on his forearm, pulling him from his reverie.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," he responded, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione could feel her face heat up under the intensity of his gaze, a warmth that ran down through her veins and settled in her chest.

"Are you gonna get those?" he asked, nodding to the three books she held. "Hermione Granger walking out of a bookstore empty-handed feels like a crime against nature."

Hermione snickered. "Yeah, I think I'm done."

"Great." He moved quick, snatching the books from her arms and headed toward the cashier.

"Draco," she called, taking off after him. "What are you doing?"

"Paying, of course. I don't fancy being arrested for shoplifting."

"No, I mean I can't let you pay for those," she argued.

"Why not?" he countered, turning back to her.

"I don't want you to think that you have to."

"You're right, I'm not. I'm doing it because I want to," said Draco.

She was about to argue back when he cut her off.

"Hermione," he said gently, his eyes pleading. "Just let me do this for you, please?"

Damn those eyes of his. "Nothing I say'll change your mind, will it?" Hermione sighed.

"Nope. I'll match you, stubborn for stubborn."

Hermione finally relented. "Don't make this a habit, though, please."

"No guarantees." He paid the salesman, and when she held out her hand to carry the books, he shrunk them down and placed them inside his coat pocket. "After all, you really think I'm gonna let you pay for dinner tonight? What kind of gentleman does that?"

"Dra—" He silenced her with an index finger over her mouth.

He smiled down at her. "How about a compromise? You can buy lunch if it means so much to you."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Deal." She took his hand, and pulled him out of the bookstore and onto the main road.

They strolled through the village, visiting Zonko's Joke Shop and later Honeydukes, where they loaded up on chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. When they came across the Quidditch supply store, Draco had his face pressed against the glass drooling over the latest model of Firebolt. Hermione finally had to physically drag him away before he dropped hundreds of galleons on a broom he didn't need. Though neither one was particularly hungry, they shared a small lunch outside of the Hog's Head Inn after a quick hello to Aberforth.

About an hour after leaving the Inn, they were walking hand-in-hand along one of the alleys to visit the Shrieking Shack when they saw Ginny coming out of one of the shops. Hermione was about to wave her over when she saw her company. She stopped dead in her tracks, yanking Draco back when he tried to continue on.

When he turned and saw her expression, he grew concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something potentially problematic," she replied.

"I don't understand," he shook his head.

"Just look," nodding her head toward Ginny.

Both watched with wide eyes as Harry and Ron followed Ginny out of the shop, the trio still not having caught sight of Hermione and Draco.

"Oh bloody hell," Draco cursed quietly. "Maybe if we turn around slowly we can avoid—"

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Damn," Hermione deadpanned.

Harry and Ron barreled over, barely giving her the time to release Draco's hand when they both wrapped her up in a bear hug. Draco, meanwhile, watched the reunion awkwardly from the side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused. "I thought you would be busy training."

"Kingsley gave us the weekend off. I missed Ginny so we decided to come and surprise you two," Harry explained.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised," Hermione said carefully.

"Yeah, we really missed you," said Ron quietly, looking at her peculiarly.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, her stomach dropping. _I thought we both agreed it wouldn't work._

"Malfoy," Harry nodded, surprised to see him. "How are you?"

"Potter," Malfoy replied politely. "I'm good."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, suddenly noticing the former Slytherin. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy left—"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Draco stepped forward. "I came back to Hogwarts so I could start over, a clean slate."

"Why's he here? Sod off, Malfoy," Ron demanded, not really listening to Draco, then turned to Hermione. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, Ron. We came here together."

Ron's face grew stony, turning a shade of pink. Hermione watched his every move closely, subtly putting herself between him and Draco. Harry watched his best two mates with the same wariness one did when standing next to a ticking bomb, uncomfortable and desperate to be anywhere but there. He threw a concerned glance at Ginny, who he came to stand in front of protectively should spells or fists start flying.

"Together?" Ron repeated in a raised voice. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds, Ronald," she stated.

"Hermione, in case it's slipped your brilliant mind, this git was a bloody Death Eater!"

Hermione and Draco shouted at the same time.

"I am NOT a Death Eater!"

"He is NOT a Death Eater!"

"Why are you defending him? It's almost like you actually care about him," Ron said.

"I do," Hermione declared, tensing when she saw understanding dawn in his eyes.

"No, no, NO! You're supposed to be mine!"

Hermione bristled, her own temper starting to rise. "Yours?! Ronald, let's get a few things straight here; you do not own me, okay? Nor do you get to dictate who I can be around or be friends with."

Ron scoffed harshly. "It's official, you've gone completely mental, Hermione! This bastard used to call you that, that _word_ , left and right!"

"I know, but Draco apologized. He apologized for everything that's happened in the past and I forgave him because I believe people can change."

"I'm not buying this rubbish. How do we know he hasn't got you under an Imperius curse?" Ron asked.

"I would never do that to her," Draco snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Please, give me a break. You're a Malfoy, you'd do anything to get your way. Just like your father."

Draco finally snapped and lunged at the redhead. Ron faltered, but only for a second, drawing his hand back and balling it into a fist.

Harry and Hermione reacted at the same time; Harry wrapping his arms around Ron's and pinning them behind his back while Hermione placed herself in Draco's path with her hands braced on his chest, trying to push him away from Ron.

"Don't you dare compare me to that man!" Draco roared. "I will never be like him!"

Ron struggled against Harry's hold trying to break free. Harry wrestled his friend back and shoved him down the road.

"Ginny, get him out of here," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and pulled her wand out as a precaution, leveling a glare at Ron. With a string of curses that would have made his mother faint, Ron stormed away, shoving anyone and anything out of his way.

Draco's gaze remained on Ron's retreating form, struggling against Hermione.

"Draco, look at me," Hermione pleaded, taking his face between her hands. "Look at me. You are nothing like your father, okay? Ron's hurt and jealous and looking for someone to take it out on. It's not worth it."

Draco finally looked down at her, right into her eyes and started to simmer down. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry. I know he's your friend but—"

"I know," she said quietly, gently running her thumb under his eye. "Why don't you take a minute and calm down while I speak with Harry, okay? I won't be long."

He nodded and slowly turned away, kicking at the autumn leaves littering the cobbled path. Hermione faced Harry, who had an amused look on his face.

"So," he began slowly, "Draco, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied without hesitation.

"How'd that happen?"

"The first night of term he came up to me and apologized for everything he'd done since first year, even what he did and didn't do back at the manor. He even blames himself for what Bellatrix did. I forgave him and decided to give him a chance at being friends. With our class schedules identical, we've spent almost every day together, especially since he resorted into Gryffindor."

Harry's jaw dropped comically. "He chose to be resorted? Into Gryffindor?"

Hermione snickered. "That was my reaction, too. Anyway, since we've been around each other almost nonstop, I've found this kind and caring person that was buried under all the hate his father forced on him over the years."

"So, are you two on, like, a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry," Harry smiled awkwardly.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I was afraid you'd tie me up and put me in a mental ward."

"Hermione, you are the smartest person I will ever know. I trust you and I've never been one to question your judgement. Besides, it's your choice and your life and I will support you however you need me to."

"Thank you, Harry."

"One thing, though; are you happy?"

"I am."

"All right then, but if he hurts you, at all, I will make him regret even looking at you."

"You'll have to fight Ginny for that position."

"That's what siblings do," Harry said, pulling her into a side hug. "Love you, Hermione."

"Love you, too," Hermione smiled.

Ginny had returned then. "Oi, you have a man. Get your hands off of mine," she joked.

Hermione smiled but sobered up a second later. "Ron?"

"He disapparated the moment he passed the boundaries."

"He'll be fine," Harry said, catching the look of hurt on Hermione. "He just needs to cool off and accept it. C'mon, Ginny. Hermione needs to get back to her date." He paused, and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that was weird to say."

Hermione playfully backhanded his stomach. "Bye, guys," she said, turning in the direction Draco went.

She found him a few blocks down sitting on a bench, hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Hey you," she greeted, cupping his chin and tilting his head up.

"Hi," he mumbled, standing up and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Had that been said to me, I would have done the same thing," Hermione explained. "Now, I want you to listen to me, okay? You are not your father and you never will be. I know the real you and you are funny and sweet and caring. I know he had the worst influence on your past, but the only thing that matters is what you do now."

"I know that," Draco murmured. "It's just, I wanted this day to go perfect."

"Nothing in life is ever perfect."

"You are," he said, his eyes locked on hers.

Hermione smiled broadly, that warmth in her chest she felt earlier hugging tighter. "Charmer."

"I try."

"So here's what we're going to do," Hermione began. "We're going to pretend that the last few minutes never happened. We're going to enjoy the rest of our day and have a nice dinner together. Yeah?"

"Okay," he replied, giving a small smile.

They both continued on to their original destination of the Shrieking Shack where Hermione told Draco the true story of the old building's history. He was convinced that the shack was haunted before Hermione explained it was the hideout for Lupin during the full moons while at school, including the part of how it was connected to the Whomping Willow by an underground passage. She then went on to explain the events of her third year when they learned the truth of Sirius and Pettigrew.

It was late in the afternoon when they returned to the main square and headed inside The Three Broomsticks, where Draco went up to the bar and asked for one of the more private tables in the back. He made sure to pull out her chair before sitting down himself. After they ordered, they fell into a brief silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden," Hermione said, chewing her lip.

Draco laughed. "Oh, thank Merlin, I thought it was just me."

"I know that we've spent every day together, having the same classes, and that night before the moon. But an official date? Makes this feel really real."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Draco asked nervously.

"Definitely."

Draco smiled broadly. "Tell me about your parents."

"What, why?" Hermione asked, raising a brow.

"It's the last piece to your puzzle," Draco said. "Tell me about them."

"Well, my dad's name is Isaac and mum is Evelynn. I take after my mum but I got dad's wavy hair and eyes."

"What do they do for a living?"

"They're dentists. Mum and dad actually own their practice now."

"And what is that exactly?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're basically healers that tend to people's teeth."

"And doctor is the muggle term, right?"

When she nodded, he continued. "How did your parents react when you got your letter?"

Hermione laughed at the memory flashing through her head. "Oh, now that was a fun day. McGonagall showed up in full witches robes and presented this letter saying I'd been selected to attend a wizarding school to the most logical set of parents ever. Dad wasn't having any of it but I could see he was intimidated by her at the same time. Which is understandable; she has a commanding presence. It wasn't until she transformed into her animagus form did they believe any of it. Poor dad, he left and poured himself a drink. Mum, on the other hand, was excited for me from the start. I finally knew why I never fit in with the other kids.

"Over the last few years though, I've seen them become more and more reluctant to my coming back to Hogwarts, this world in general. I think they believe I'm going to abandon them completely."

"Sounds like you think it might actually happen," Draco observed.

"It's difficult. They don't understand anything about the wizarding world despite how much I explain it. They can never be truly a part of my world."

Draco reached across the table and took her hand. "That sucks."

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling ruefully before giving him an odd look. "Why the sudden interest in my parents?"

"I kind of hope to meet them one day," he answered.

"In what capacity?"

"Well, as... er," Draco rambled, before taking a breath. "Okay, I really like you. You're smart and beautiful and the most compassionate woman I've ever met. Will you be my girlfriend? So I could, you know, be introduced to your parents as your boyfriend one day."

"Yes," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Seriously?" he grinned.

"Yes!" she laughed, loving the smile lighting up his eyes.

Soon, their food arrived, interrupting the little game of Twenty Questions they had fallen into though they were not particularly invested in dinner as they were with each other. Draco watched her with a small smile gracing his face, one that would grow every time Hermione blushed or laughed at something he did, completely forgetting about their run in with Ron.

It was dark when they returned to the Common Room. Both were curled up on the couch, Hermione leaning into her boyfriend, a thought that had her feeling insanely giddy while Draco could feel the nerves building up again as the time for Hermione's surprise started to creep closer and closer.

"Today was great," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, technically, it's not over yet," he replied vaguely. "There's still one more thing I have planned."

"What is it?"

"No way, it's a surprise."

"Please?" she asked.

"Nope," he smiled. "In fact, Ginny?"

Ginny, who was sitting across the room by the stairs, popped her head up from the letter she was reading. "Yeah?"

"Watch her for me, please?" Draco asked, getting up from the couch. "Make sure she doesn't try and follow."

Hermione spun around in her seat. "Wait, Ginny knows?"

"In a way. I asked her for advice but she doesn't know the specifics, so don't bother asking her either," Draco replied, smirking.

With that he ran up to his dorm and dug the parcel from this morning out of his trunk, shrinking it down again. He kept his eyes peeled as he descended the stairs, carefully hiding the box behind his hip as he passed Hermione. He turned back for a second and called out, "Great Hall. Ten minutes," before disappearing through the portrait.

 _What is he up to?_ she thought, smiling and shaking her head.

"Trust me," Ginny said, smiling at her. "You'll love it."

Hermione was hunched over on the couch staring into the fire, periodically checking her watch. The second time was up, she shot off the couch and hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. When she arrived, the doors, which normally stayed open most of the time, were closed but she could hear faint music pouring through. She braced hands against the massive doors, leaning her entire weight into them. They slowly groaned open and Hermione walked in.

The Great Hall had been transformed. The hall was barely lit, just a few torches remained burning on the back wall. Most of the light filling the chamber came from enchanted ceiling above, highlighted by the millions of stars twinkling overhead. All the tables were shoved over to the walls, leaving the floor open, which had been transformed into a lush green lawn. Off to the side of the doors was Draco, standing next to an old gramophone playing the soft, slow music she heard earlier.

"Draco, what is this?" she asked, coming to stand before him.

"I wanted to do something special for you because you deserve it. So I went to Ginny and asked her what was something you've always wanted to do; dancing under the stars," Draco said. He then looked up at the stars above them. "I know it's not the actual sky but Filch is doing his rounds outside tonight."

"Draco," Hermione breathed, a hand over her mouth.

He held his hand out. "Will you dance with me?"

She could not find her voice but nodded vigorously, taking his hand. He led her to the middle of the green, taking her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist, leading them in time to the music. Hermione stared up into his silver eyes, shinning brightly along with the stars above. He was a talented dancer, even if it was a slow dance, throwing in a few spins that had her laughing. Over time, they got closer to one another until Hermione's head lay on his shoulder, her nose nestled into his neck, their joined hands on his chest.

One song turned into two which turned into six, neither one wanting to pull away. When Hermione finally pulled back, she gazed up at Draco before glancing down at his lips. Draco gazed right back, failing to notice her pull her hand away from his until it caressed the side of his face. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, soft but firm. Draco froze for a second before he returned it in fervor, his hand cupping her neck, pulling her closer. He let her take control and was pleasantly surprised when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and deepened the kiss. After what felt like too short of a time, they pulled away, foreheads together, their breath mingling as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow," he murmured, giving a crooked smile.

"Yeah," she beamed, at a loss for words for once. "Draco, this was perfect. Thank you." She reached up and gave him another lingering kiss.

"You're welcome."

It was nearly midnight when they returned to Gryffindor tower, after Draco made quick work of transforming the Great Hall back to it's original state. Hermione was reluctant to leave his side when it was time for bed, a feeling Draco shared.

"Will you stay with me again? Like that night before? I promise, no funny business," Draco suggested.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand and following him up to his dorm.

They both readied for bed, something that was both familiar and new at the same time. They both fell asleep within minutes of each other, warmly and securely wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

Winter break arrived to Hogwarts, bringing a deep blanket of snow along with it. It had been a few months since Draco and Hermione's date; a time that saw the duo the happiest they had been in over a year. The rest of the school, however, wasn't sure how to process the new couple. The confrontation between Draco and Ron took mere hours to reach every corner of the castle, causing the whispers of huddled masses to grow.

 _It was the following Monday of their date. They had entered the Great Hall for breakfast when every head turned to them, the hall falling quiet except for whispers._

 _Hermione heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, taking Draco's hand and leading him to their spot at the table. Draco fell into step behind her, feeling a little troubled with the situation. He was without a doubt committed to Hermione but he was still worried what others would say and think of Gryffindor's Brightest being with him. The most predominate thought flashing through his head was 'Death Eater.'_

 _Hermione glanced at Draco and saw the hesitant look in his eyes. "You having second thoughts about this?" she asked, suddenly worried._

 _"Merlin, no!" he answered. "You're amazing, but me on the other hand? I was on his side and people are gonna talk and judge you because of it. I'll always be like this black hole that sucks you in, too."_

 _"Draco, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks," Hermione stated, gently grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "For the first time in over a year I've felt something that isn't fear or uncertainty; happy. Being with you makes me happy. We both deserve it after everything that's happened and I'll be damned if I'd let a bunch of daft, gossiping dimboes stop me. I'm running with it, with you." With that she leaned over and kissed him, smiling at the dopey grin he sported when she pulled away._

The narrow halls of the Hogwarts Express carriages were decked with garland and floating lighted ornaments that Draco had to keep ducking as he searched for an empty compartment. Hermione trailed close behind, laughing at Draco as he swatted away the third bulb from his face.

"Who bloody decorated this place?" he growled.

"I think it looks nice," Hermione commented.

"That's because it's not hitting you in the face."

"I'm not six foot one."

Draco groaned. "Just help me find a spot, please. I'm close to hexing them all to bits."

Snickering, Hermione slid ahead and scoped out the carriage until she spotted one at the very end. "Down here."

"Great," Draco said, making his way over. He slid into the compartment, placed their bags onto the overhead rack, and slumped onto the seat.

Hermione took off her coat and tossed it up with their bags before sitting next to Draco. She took his hand between hers and lay her head on his shoulder. He leaned back against her and sighed. When she glanced up at him, she noticed his eyes had that glazed over look, much like the mornings after the moon.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You didn't get much sleep last night."

"How'd you know that?"

"You tossed and turned most of the night."

"Sorry," he said, squeezing her hand.

"It's okay, what was bothering you?"

He fidgeted in his spot for a second. "It's about your parents. How much of me do they know?"

Hermione nodded, understanding immediately. "Just of this school term. They know that we're dating and that you're coming over for Christmas. I never actually mentioned you in my letters until now. I didn't see the point before."

"Okay."

Hermione could hear the uncertainty in his voice, though. "Draco?"

"It just feels like I'm being dishonest with them, putting on this front that I'm this good person."

"But you are, Draco. Besides, all of that is in the past. You're over-thinking things, babe," she said, kissing him.

"I guess," he conceded before releasing a quiet yawn.

"We've got five hours until we get to London, you should try to get some sleep," she suggested, nudging him back.

"All right." He kicked off his shoes and leaned back, laying his long frame across the seat. He kept hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her down with him where she snuggled into his chest.

Both were woken by the shuddering of the train as it screeched to a stop at King's Cross Station and the shouts of excited students clambering through the halls. Hermione was reluctant to move. She was excited to see her parents but it also meant Draco would be going home to see his mother for a couple of days before he came over on Christmas Eve. She knew she was being silly when she felt that twinge of missing him already but after months of being by each other's side, she hated the thought of being away from him. She groaned and burrowed deeper into his arms.

"Are you going to let me up?" Draco asked, his voice thick from sleep.

"No," she mumbled.

"And why not?" he laughed.

"Because it means that you'll be leaving soon."

"It's only for a couple of days, love."

"I know, I just don't like it," she sighed.

With a resigned harrumph, Hermione stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. She grabbed her coat, wrapping herself up tight before getting her bag and waiting for Draco. Once he was ready, he grabbed her hand and slowly led them onto the crowded platform.

Hermione quickly scanned the crowd and spotted her parents, surprised to see them standing fairly close to Mrs. Weasley. She could just barely hear the sound of the Weasley matriarch calling for Ginny from the other side of the platform over the hissing of the train.

"This way," she said, tugging Draco forward. "Ready?"

"Absolutely not," Draco laughed. "Let's do this."

The pair maneuvered their way through the milling crowd and finally came to stand in front of Hermione's parents.

Draco was amazed at how much Hermione resembled her mother. They looked like they could be sisters except for the faint lines that crinkled at Mrs. Granger's blue eyes. Her father was taller than Draco expected, just a few inches taller than himself. He had the same brown eyes, though Hermione's were softer, and his wavy hair caused the curls that ran through his daughter's.

Hermione's parents both enveloped her in a hug the second she was within reach while Draco stood back and watched the interaction with a small smile. When Hermione pulled back, she turned to Draco and beckoned him over.

"Hermione, who is this?" her mother asked with a smirk, knowing exactly who the young man was from Hermione's letters.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Hermione announced. "Draco, my parents Evelynn and Isaac."

Draco stepped forward and shook Evelynn and then Isaac's hands, looking both in the eyes with a polite smile. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you both."

"Likewise," Evelynn replied, smiling warmly. "It's good to finally put a face to the guy Hermione's always writing about. A handsome one, at that."

Draco looked down, blushing. "Thank you, ma'am."

While Evelynn spoke with Draco, Isaac silently watched the boy standing much too close to his little girl with the calculating gaze of a hawk. The day every father dreads most had finally arrived in the form of a tall, handsome lad, who according to the letters his wife read aloud, had the intelligence to match his daughter. So far, he didn't have much in the favor of disliking the boy since he was polite, stood straight with slouching, and met his eye when shaking his hand, something he believed spoke volumes of one's character. The only thing he held against the boy was the way Hermione's eyes lit up when she looked at him. As much as he hated the idea of Hermione dating, he had to remind himself that she was nineteen and not his little girl anymore.

"It's my understanding that you'll be joining us closer to Christmas," Isaac finally said, albeit stiffly.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied. "I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Nonsense," Evelynn interjected, hearing her husband's tone. "It'll be wonderful to have you join us."

"Thank you, ma'am, sir."

"Where are your parents, dear?" Evelynn asked, looking around the platform. "I would imagine they're worried you haven't showed up."

"It's just my Mother. She couldn't make it today, but you needn't worry. I should let you go, I've kept you here long enough and I'm sure Hermione would like to head home and catch up with you," Draco said, noticing the grip Hermione had on his hand tightened.

"Are you sure, dear?" her mother pressed. When he nodded, Evelynn took Isaac's arm and pulled him away. "All right then, we'll give you two a moment."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother before turning to Draco and hugging him tightly. When she didn't release him, Draco tried to pull back but she only leaned into him more.

"We can't stand here all day, love," Draco smiled.

"I know," she grumbled, looking up at him.

"It's only for two days and then you get me all Christmas Eve," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "Before I forget, is your fireplace connected to the Floo network?"

"No, why?"

"I just want to make sure if you wanted to get a hold of me, you could. I'll send my owl to stay with you. I can use my mother's if needed."

"Okay, I'll let my parents know to expect him."

With that, Hermione gave Draco one final squeeze and pulled away but not before he leaned down and gave her a kiss that had her reconsider letting him go.

"Now, go with your parents," he said when he straighten up. "I know how much you've missed them."

She nodded. "See you in a couple of days."

"See you soon."

He kissed her on the forehead, gave her that crooked grin, and turned away into the crowd. She watched him until he disappeared from sight and headed over to her parents after collecting her trunk from the luggage car.

The ride to the Granger house was a fairly short one where they all caught up with each other about everything that had happened over the last few months apart. Hermione did the most talking, mainly about school.

When her father finally pulled the car into the driveway, a peculiar feeling washed over Hermione. In the past, she had always felt that familiar content of being home whenever she was on holiday from school. She didn't feel that now, however. It took her a moment to realize the reason why; home was currently on the other side of London visiting his mother. Home, the place where she felt warm and safe, had become Draco. Hermione stared absently out the car window, her eyes focused on what was now just a mere building to her. She continued to stare until her mother called her.

"Sweetie, are you coming?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Sorry, lost in thought."

Hermione clambered out of the car and helped her father carry her trunk into the house. Once safely out of the neighbours' view, she pulled her wand out and waved it at the trunk, guiding it up the stairs and into her room. She stowed her wand away in time to hear a light tapping at the kitchen window.

"Why's there an owl here?" her father asked, opening the window.

The black and grey screech owl swooped in and settled on Hermione's shoulder, nipping at her hair. She quickly opened the letter clutched in his talons and skimmed the message, smiling. "This is Cyrus. Draco's lending him to me over the holidays so I could stay in touch with him and my other friends. Draco said he got home safe and to say hi."

"Well, that was sweet of him," her mother said.

"I'm going to put Cyrus in my room and write a reply," Hermione said, turning to the stairs.

"All right, dear."

Hermione reached her room and placed Cyrus on the perch she had for Hedwig to rest on whenever she wrote Harry growing up. She stared at the perch for a brief second, feeling her heart twist at the loss of Harry's first friend. She quickly jotted a reply to Draco, sending Cyrus off with a treat, and returned to the kitchen to see just her mother.

"Where'd Dad go?"

"He just left for the store to pick up a few last minute things for dinner," Evelynn explained, handing her a mug of tea, "which gives us some time to talk. So, tell me about your new man."

Hermione grinned, her face turning pink. "Well, he's considerate and sweet and gentle, extremely smart. Charming as can be."

"When exactly did you meet? Have you known each other long?"

"Well, I first met him a couple of days after the start of first year but we didn't really know each other properly until a few months ago, actually."

"So, not friends from the start?"

Hermione snorted. "No, more like rivals. Draco used to be in Slytherin. We couldn't stand each other before."

"People change, I guess."

 _War will do that,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Good kisser?"

"Mm hmm," Hermione nodded.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Evelynn scoffed. "Sweetie, I saw that heated kiss back on the platform. Even a fish would be reaching for ice water after that."

Hermione laughed incredulously. "Mum!"

Evelynn smirked at the bright shade of red tinting her daughter's face, highly enjoying the right every parent had of messing with their kid before turning a little more serious.

"So I take it you two are pretty serious about each other?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied carefully, having a good notion of where this conversation was headed.

"Are you both being, you know, safe?"

Hermione groaned, wishing for a giant hole to suddenly appear at her feet and fall into.

"Here," her mother said, pulling a stool from under the kitchen island. "It's easier to squirm sitting down. You know that you can talk to me about this stuff, right?"

"I know, but yes we are," Hermione finally said, taking a seat. "We're kind of living together, in a sense. Draco has his own dorm and I find it hard to sleep now without him next to me."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Evelynn smiled.

"I thought you'd be mad," Hermione said, confused.

"You're nineteen, sweetie. You're not a little kid anymore and probably the most sensible person I've ever known. I trust you."

"Thanks, Mum."

The sound of foot steps from the garage announced the return of her father carrying in a few bags.

"Hello, girls," he greeted, emptying the contents of the bag. "What are you two talking about?"

"Boys," Evelynn said.

"Glad I missed it," Isaac deadpanned. "Now, who's hungry?"

For the next couple of days Hermione wandered around the house while her parents were at work. She killed time by reading or watching the telly but mostly waited for Cyrus to return with letters from Draco. At first, she feared they were going to run the little guy ragged with all the trips but when he learned trips equaled treats, the little bugger was soon pestering her for more letters. She made a mental note to ask Draco if he knew how to send messages by Patronus.

Hermione woke Christmas Eve morning to find a fresh layer of snow covering the landscape, the icy powder tinted pink in the rising sun's rays. She dressed quickly and padded downstairs to the kitchen where she found a plate of cinnamon rolls her mother baked before leaving for work. She was in the middle of rewarming them in the toaster oven when she heard sharp crack followed by a knock at the door. Hermione hurried to the door and opened it to see a grinning Draco dusted with snow. She pulled him inside, closing the door.

"Hel—"

Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him, effectively silencing him. When they pulled apart, both wore small smiles as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hello, love," he finally said.

"Hey," she replied quietly. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

"Here, give me your coat."

Draco shrugged his coat off and handed it to her, where she hung it the hall closet.

"Did you eat yet?" Hermione asked, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "I was warming up some pastries Mum made this morning."

"I haven't but that sounds great."

The timer went off the moment they entered the kitchen and Hermione fixed them both a plate before they headed off to the living room couch. As they ate, Draco took in his surroundings, comparing the warm, lived-in feel of Hermione's home to the stark and rigid manor he grew up in. In the corner of the room was a massive fir tree wrapped in lights and ornaments, nestled next to the fireplace adorned by three stockings hanging from the mantle.

"Your home is nice."

"Thanks."

"So can I give you your present now?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"As long as I can give you yours," she replied.

"Great." Draco stood up and dug in his pants pocket, pulling out a tiny wrapped box the size of a matchbox before sitting back down. He then pulled his wand from his sweater sleeve, returned it to its original size, and gave it to her. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione smiled at him before focusing on tearing the wrapping paper off. She tore the last piece off and stared down at the gift, her mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Oh my, goodness. Draco, is this..."

"The first ever edition of _Hogwarts, A History_ ," he finished for her.

"How did you find this?" she asked, cradling the tome in her lap.

"I found it in back of the manor's library just collecting dust and I knew you'd appreciate it more than anyone," Draco explained.

"I absolutely love it, thank you," Hermione leaned close and kissed him.

"You're welcome, love," Draco said, smiling at the look of adoration she had gazing at the book and then at him. "Now where's mine?"

Hermione reverently put the book on the coffee table and turned to him. "Okay, so it's not an actual gift but more of an experience. Have you ever seen a movie?"

"No, what is that?"

"It's similar to a play you see on stage but on a higher production level and better special effects that's caught on film so you can watch it whenever you want," she explained as best as she could.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "That made absolutely no sense."

"It easier seen than explained," Hermione laughed. She pulled her wand out and summoned a tape from their collection, handing it to Draco.

Draco examined the tape before his eyes focused on the title. "Wait a minute, _Star Wars_?" he asked, excited. "They made the books into a play-like thing?"

Hermione nodded. " _A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back,_ and _Return of the Jedi_ were all made into movies."

"And we're gonna watch it on this," he shook the tape, looking confused. "What the bloody hell is this thing exactly?"

Hermione giggled. "You really would have benefited from taking Muggle Studies, babe. It's called a VHS and it's played through a machine that displays it on the telly like a projector with sound."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "This thing has moving pictures and sound... _on a tape_. And Muggles came up with this? Are we sure they don't have some type of magic, because that sounds like sorcery."

"I know, it doesn't make sense but it works."

Hermione took the tape and placed it in the VCR before joining Draco on the couch and snuggling into his side. Hermione was worried that Draco wouldn't like her gift until he saw the opening sequence. When Darth Vader appeared on screen and used the Force, he actually started bouncing excitedly in his spot. She loved the childlike gleam of wonder in his eyes once his favorite character, Han, was introduced and when all of the lightsaber battles ensued.

"Leia reminds me of you," he suddenly whispered in her ear. They had just started the second movie of the trilogy. "Beautiful, smart, can take care of herself."

"So I'm the Leia to your Han?" When he nodded, she smirked. "You're so cute. And cheesy."

Throughout the movies, Draco would make comments of what was changed from the book or something that he wished was included.

"Dumbledore reminded me of Yoda when I was younger," Draco said.

"Really? I got more of an Obi-Wan feel."

By the time the last movie ended, the pair were stretched out on the couch, Draco sandwiched between Hermione and the back of the couch with an arm around her stomach holding her tight. Hermione switched the television off and turned to face Draco.

"Did you like your gift? I know it wasn't—"

Draco kissed her. "I loved it, thank you."

They lay there for some time, Hermione snuggled into his chest, nearly asleep when Draco's voice quietly rang out.

"Hermione?"

She leaned back to look up at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied, beaming. "Or should I say 'I know'."

Draco laughed. "Either one works for me."

They remained curled around each other until both her parents arrived home from work. Dinner was awkward at first with Isaac and Draco initially at odds, the typical father-meeting-the-boyfriend senario unfolding. It was only when Draco mentioned Star Wars did the two nerds begin to warm up to each other. Toward the end of dinner, Draco had won over Isaac and Evelynn with his charm and how he treated and spoke of Hermione like she was the greatest thing in the world.

It was nearing ten o'clock when Draco announced that he should be leaving and Hermione was reluctant to let him go again. She walked him to the door and hugged him tight.

"First Christmas together went pretty good, huh?" Draco mused into her hair.

"The best," she replied. "Tell your Mum I said hello and Merry Christmas for me."

"Of course," he said. "Night. I love you." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Good night," she whispered. "I love you."

With a final kiss, Draco turned and walked a few feet into the yard. He spun on the spot and disapparated in a swirl of snow, the crack echoing like a gunshot through the silent air. Smiling broadly, Hermione headed back inside, reflecting back on the day as her favorite Christmas yet.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sorry for the huge gap between posts. I recently got a PS4 and I've been addicted to Youtube gamers. Regardless, please enjoy!**

Hermione eyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to will her nerves away. Her nails clacked a steady beat on the vanity in rhythm to her racing heart, the sound echoing like gunshots in the silence. Draco was due to arrive at her house any minute to take her to meet his mother, officially. Compared to her current state of mind, it was no where near the reaction she had when Draco first announced the idea two days prior.

Hermione and Draco were once again curled up on her couch watching another movie from her father's collection. They were in the middle of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , watching Draco's beloved Han Solo as Indy. Hermione briefly wondered if she had created a monster in Draco with his newfound love of Muggle cinema. Hermione had almost nodded off against his side when his laughter shook her awake.

"Han shot first?" she joked, yawning.

"Yup," he snickered. "The assassin's an idiot. He literally brought a knife to a gunfight."

"It is funny," she admitted.

Draco turned toward her. "Are you okay? You've been quiet today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

"Dreams?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I've just grown used to you by my side at night. The bed feels too big."

"Oh," he said, before giving her a cheeky grin. "You like me."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while but Hermione could sense Draco wanted to say something when she glanced up at his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, pausing the movie.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, with New Year's Eve in a couple days, I was wondering if you would like to properly meet my mother, at my house."

Hermione was all for the idea until the thought of Draco's home sank in and suddenly she was back to that night under Bellatrix's knife and the Cruciatus curse. Every muscle in her body locked up as she pulled away from the figure sitting too close to her.

Cursing silently, Draco's chest tightened at the sight of Hermione; her eyes unfocused and glazed over, seeing whatever invisible demon that had its grip on her.

"Hey, hey, Hermione," he quietly urged, giving her space. While rare, he was unfortunately all too familiar dealing with her flashbacks only because they mirrored his own. "You're safe, okay? It's just me here, alright? You're safe."

He kept his gentle mantra up, whispering quiet reassurances to her until her breathing evened out and her eyes focused on him again. She heaved a shuddering sigh as her head dropped into her hands.

"I'm sorry," she muttered between her fingers.

"You have nothing to apologize for, love. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I triggered something."

"It's not your fault either," Hermione replied, looking up at him.

Draco slowly held his hand out to her and was relieved when she took it. "Do you want to talk about it or no?"

Hermione nodded and crawled onto his lap, leaning into his warmth with her ear pressed over his heart. "I want to meet your mother properly, I do. It's just..." She took a deep breath. "Draco, I can't go back to that manor. It's where I always 'go' to."

"Oh, right," Draco swallowed the lump that always formed when he remembered that night and hugged her tighter to him. "If it's any consolation, I had the place destroyed months ago."

Hermione pulled back and stared up at him. "What? When?"

"After the trials and investigations wrapped up, I inherited the place after my father was thrown into Azkaban. I couldn't stomach the place after Voldemort being there and everything that happened. I had it torn down and moved to the quieter town of Edenbridge."

"I thought it had been in your family for generations, though."

"It was, but I could never raise a family in that black hole."

Hermione smiled. "You want kids?"

Draco gave a small, shy grin. "Even though it scares the living hell out of me, I would love to have kids one day. I just hope I'm good at it, you know? Do everything he didn't and should've."

Hermione suddenly had an adorable vision of a laughing Draco chasing after a little, honey blonde haired girl zipping around on a toy broomstick. "I think you'd be an amazing dad," she said, running her thumb under his eye.

"You're biased," he chuckled. "Do you, er, want kids?"

That vision of Draco and the little girl played again in her mind and she found herself smiling. "Yeah, I really do. One day, anyway."

Draco leaned down and kissed her before resting his forehead against hers. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she said, caressing the side of his face.

A knock at the door pulled Hermione from her reverie. She rushed downstairs and welcomed Draco inside, kissing him.

"Hello, love," Draco greeted. "You ready?"

"Hey you," she replied, grabbing her coat. "I think so. How do I look?"

"Beautiful, like always."

"Thanks," she smiled, her face turning pink. "I meant my outfit."

"It looks fine," he reassured. "C'mon, it's just my mum."

"Exactly," she stressed, looking down at her attire, which really wasn't that much different than Draco's. "I'm meeting my boyfriend's mother. Dads are transparent with their dislike but Mums are very subtle and hard to read when it comes to protecting their precious, baby boy."

"Remember that talk we had on the train at the start of break?" When Hermione raised a brow and nodded, Draco continued. "You're over-thinking things, love."

"I guess you're right," she admitted. "Okay, let's go."

Hermione made quick work of locking her house up and turned toward Draco, who offered his arm. She looped her arm through his and followed him to the apparition point at the foot of the drive.

"Ready?" he asked, tightening his grip on her.

Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself as the sensation of being pushed through a too narrow tube overwhelmed her. Seconds later they arrived at their destination, stumbling on the snowy walk. Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath once her stomach stopped rolling.

"Hermione?"

"I'm good, never enjoyed side-along."

She finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They stood at the end of a long driveway that led to a large house that reminded Hermione a much smaller version of the Chartwell in Kent. The property was a massive expanse of gently rolling hills densely dotted with a variety of oak, birch, and willow trees, all dusted with snow that hugged up to the building.

"Welcome to my home."

"Wow," she said in wonder.

Draco gave a small nod. "You should see it in the springtime. It's miles from the nearest person and there's a forest a mile south."

"It's beautiful."

"And freezing. C'mon, Mum's waiting for us."

The interior was just as beautiful when they entered the foyer. It was open and spacious but still felt warm and inviting like the Gryffindor Common Room, a stark contrast to cold sharpness of his previous residence. A gently curving staircase lead to the first floor that branched off into two wings with the landing open to the foyer below.

As Draco was taking Hermione's coat from her, a voice from upstairs rang out. "Draco, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Yes, Mum. Hermione's here, too."

Hermione glanced up in time to see Narcissa emerge from the east wing before descending the stairs. The Malfoy matriarch wore a simple yet elegant black dress that offset the blond hair flowing down her shoulders. She looked nothing like she did back at the trials. During that time she had looked gaunt; rail thin, greyish skin, and shadowed eyes that had seen too much. This Narcissa, however, looked like an entirely new person with a healthy weight and a small smile gracing her face. Her hands were clasped tightly together in what Hermione assumed to be nervousness.

Draco stepped forward. "Mum, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Love, this is my mother."

"It's nice to actually meet you, dear," Narcissa said quietly. "Draco's letters have spoke nonstop of this incredible girl that he can't believe to be true."

Hermione turned to Draco, smiling. "Really?"

"I've never lied to my mother," Draco said.

"He wasn't lying when he described you, dear. You are very beautiful, inside and out."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said, her face tinting a faint pink.

Narcissa brushed her off. "None of that 'ma'am' stuff, please, I feel old enough as it is. Narcissa will do just fine."

"Of course," she nodded politely.

After a beat, Narcissa turned to Draco. "Sweetheart, could you give Hermione and I a moment? I'd like to talk with her."

"Sure." He turned to Hermione and kissed her forehead, giving a look of reassurance before he headed upstairs.

"You look scared, dear."

Hermione rubbed the heels of her palms together nervously. "I'll be honest, I am."

"Don't be," she smiled softly. "Here, let's head into the sitting room."

Hermione nodded and followed Narcissa past the stairs to a room just off the kitchen. Narcissa headed to a leather couch in front of a crackling fireplace, patting the cushion next to her. Hermione sat next to her, back ramrod straight and shoulders tense.

"Relax, dear," Narcissa said. "I don't bite."

"I know, I'm just being silly. I've never 'met the parents' before," Hermione said.

"I can see how intimidating that can be, given the history this family has. That's part of reason I wanted to speak with you alone," Narcissa explained. "I wanted to sincerely apologize for what my family put you through that night and my role in it as well, trying to make Draco give you up. My only thought was to keep him safe as possible at the time being under You-Know-Who's thumb. And what my sister did, there's nothing that could ever make things right in that regard."

"I—"

But Narcissa raised a hand, stopping her. "It's much more than that, Hermione. I never should've raised Draco like I was raised, the pureblood supremacy. While I never used it myself, I'm ashamed Draco ever learned such a word describing Muggleborns. When the first war ended, we had the chance to be better in the magical community but we fell back into that mindset we were raised with. I'm sorry he learned that bigotry from us. I'm sorry I was the reason you couldn't have been friends from the start. Maybe if I had been a better person, he could have had someone as good as you at his side from the start."

It was a lot to take in for Hermione but she finally found her voice. "I accept your apology and like I tell Draco a lot, it's all in the past. I just want everyone to move on with happier lives."

"The second thing I wanted to say was thank you," Narcissa said, placing a her hand on Hermione's, squeezing it. "I can't tell you how many nights I'd lay awake worrying over my son. People with Lycanthropy are so often cast aside and looked down upon, I feared he would be forever alone. He felt like he had truly become a monster."

"He's not a monster," Hermione insisted. "He's still Draco."

"You sweet girl," Narcissa smiled. "You came along and offered your help when you had every right to deny him any kindness. I can't express how grateful I am that he found someone as caring and as selfless as you. The change I've seen in him since September, even just from his letters, I can tell that Draco is truly happy for the first time in a very long while. There's hope in his eyes, he smiles more. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

Again, Hermione was at a loss for words when Narcissa finished. They were a number of things that could be said, 'you're welcome' being one of them, but it felt so weak in comparison.

"Now you have to tell me about that first date. Draco gets all bashful about it and getting details from him is like pulling teeth."

Hermione snickered, smiling. "He's so cute. Well, he asked me to dinner in Hogsmeade. We spent the whole day together, just talking, laughing, being kids. We had dinner at The Three Broomsticks where he asked me to be his girlfriend. But it's what he had planned after that made it truly amazing; he asked me to dance with him."

"Draco asked you to dance? My Draco?" Narcissa asked, eyebrows raised. "He hates dancing."

"Really?"

"Oh, teaching him was a right nightmare. He'd gripe and complain going to Ministry events and galas growing up," Narcissa smiled at the memory. "Perhaps he's finally grown up. What did he do?"

"He waited until nightfall and transformed the Great Hall to mimic the outdoors so that we could dance under the stars. It was at that moment I felt myself really falling for him."

"Well, now I understand why he asked for the gramophone."

"Sorry?"

"Draco called home late one night asking me to send our gramophone to Hogwarts overnight. I never asked why because I was half asleep and he seemed so excited."

Hermione's smile grew when she thought of all the effort Draco put forth just for her.

The more Hermione spoke with Narcissa, the more she was able to see where Draco got his personality and smarts and why she was such a big influence on him growing up. She finally saw the person Draco held in such high regard and his best friend.

Without realizing it, Hermione kept looking back to where she last saw Draco before he left them to talk, something Narcissa smiled at.

"Missing him already?"

"I'm that obvious?" Hermione laughed, her nose scrunching up.

"Just a bit," Narcissa teased. "I get it, though. I was once your age and in love, too. Head up the stairs and take a right; his room is first on the left. I hope you'll be staying for dinner, yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Narcissa waved her off. "Nonsense, dear. Tell him dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Narcissa got up and hurried off in the direction of the kitchen while Hermione made her way up the stairs, following the directions she was given. Her search was over the second she reached the landing as Draco had then stepped out into the hallway directly in front of her.

"Well you don't look upset or stressed. Is it safe to assume it went well?" he asked.

"It's a good start. I see a lot of you two in each other, actually."

Draco beamed, happy to know his two favorite people were getting along. "C'mon," he asked, taking her hand. "I want to show you something."

He led her on a short tour of his house, showing her his room. Hermione smiled at how the bed looked similar to the one back at the dorm; sheets disheveled and twisted at the foot since he never bothered to make it in the mornings and the small stack of books on the nightstand beside it. One thing Hermione didn't expect to see was the brand new entertainment center and a TV that was bigger than her parent's. When she shot a questioning glance at him he revealed that he went out and bought it the day after Christmas and finally managed to get it running despite the magical interference on electronics.

"Now," Draco started, stopping in front of the last door of the hall, "despite how beautiful this place is and the perfect location, this room alone is what sold it for me."

He slowly opened the door and ushered her in. Hermione took one step inside before freezing, her jaw dropping as her eyes widened in wonder.

"Well?" Draco smirked.

Hermione didn't answer, instead taking in the glorious sight of heaven before her. The library looked like a miniature copy of the one at Hogwarts. Every wall was comprised of floor-to-ceiling mahogany shelves crammed with books, complete with a rolling ladder that circumferenced the room up to the cathedral ceilings. A decent sized fireplace was tucked into the back wall of shelves, casting a warm glow into the room. The ceiling itself was a wonder to behold in its own right; a massive domed stained glass relief of all the major constellations scattered inside a swirling red and purple nebula, filtering the natural light like a prism onto the hardwood floors.

"Draco, this is gorgeous," she whispered in awe.

"Yeah?" he asked, following her line of sight.

"To be honest, I'm feeling super jealous that this is in your house. I always dreamed of this as a kid."

"Well, what's mine is yours," he stated simply.

Hermione turned to him, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Before 'us' became a factor, what were your plans after Hogwarts again?" he asked.

"Get on with the Ministry and make some changes, maybe rent a small flat."

"Similar to my plan if I can get the chance with Kingsley but can I offer something?" When she nodded, he continued. "Move in with me?"

"Seriously?" Hermione replied, surprised.

"So I know we've only been dating a little under four months, but we've technically been living together in the dorm and I think it's been working out really well, great, in fact. I love what we have and I don't want it to change but if it's too—"

Hermione silenced him with a gentle hand over his mouth. "Draco, you're rambling."

"Right," he nodded, taking a deep breath. "What do you think?"

Hermione mulled the offer over in her head. "So half of this would be mine?" she smiled, looking around the library again.

"You can have the whole thing, love," Draco snickered.

"I have one condition."

"Name it."

"Use a hamper for your dirty socks. The last pair I found were under my pillow of all places."

"I think I can manage that," he smirked sheepishly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, yeah?"

"Yes," she replied, beaming at him. "Wait, is your Mum going to be living with us too? I like her but that will be awkward."

"No, I forgot to tell you. With the divorce papers going through and her sentencing reduced to probation for good behavior, she closed on that flat in upper London she found a few weeks ago."

"That happened a lot sooner than I thought, I was sure Lucius would try to drag it out another six months. When did they finally go through?"

"Mum can be very persuasive. An owl from the Ministry came by at breakfast yesterday. She signed for the flat before lunch. She seemed excited but I think it's mostly because of the bloke next door."

"Oh?" Hermione pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"An American named Jackson Meyers. He transfered from MACUSA to our Ministry. They bumped into each other when she looking at the flat and I guess they hit it off."

"And are you okay with that?"

"If he makes her happy, absolutely. It's the first time I've seen her look excited about something in nearly two years."

"You're a good son," Hermione said quietly, causing Draco to look down, blushing with a crooked grin. She raised up and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and pulled him to the door. "Come on, your Mum says dinner would be ready by now."

Dinner was a bit awkward at the start, much like Christmas at the Granger's, but once Narcissa saw the interaction of Draco and Hermione, it felt as normal as any family meal with Hermione finally witnessing the banter Draco and his mother had. Around midnight, Draco and Hermione stood on the library's blacony, counting down the last seconds of the year until fireworks from the nearby town could be seen lighting up the night sky.

"Happy New Year, love," Draco whispered, kissing her.

She kissed him back and nestled her nose just under his jaw. "Happy New Year, babe."


	10. Chapter Ten

Draco growled in frustration as he kicked the chair next to him, sending it skidding across the empty classroom. "This charm sucks!"

"You said you wanted to learn it," Hermione pointed out, munching on a biscuit.

"I know, I know," he muttered, his shoulders slumping down. "I'm usually great at casting. I've never had his much difficulty before."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Hermione said gently. "It's not an easy charm to master. It took Harry a few lessons with Remus to get it. I had trouble mastering it myself."

Draco gave a half nod and took a deep breath. "Okay, happy thoughts."

"Not just thoughts, emotion. You have to _feel_ it, completely immerse yourself in it. What memory are you using?"

"It's hard to narrow it down to one so it's a string of them," he replied.

"Maybe that's why you're not getting it," she explained. "You're focusing on the events that happened, not so much the actual experience. Forget what you see and pull forward what you felt, let it fill you up."

"Alright," Draco nodded, raising his wand. He cleared his mind, pulling the emotions forth and allowing them to take over. _"Expecto Patronum."_

Up until that point, the most Draco was able to produce was the tiniest flicker of light from his wand before it quickly died away. This time however, a small silver shield burst out, swirling between Hermione and himself for a few seconds before dissipating.

He turned to her, a grin lighting up his eyes. "Did you see that?"

She laughed at his excitement. "One more try and you might have it."

"Show me your Patronus, love. I've never seen it."

Hermione slid off the desk she was perched on and pulled out her wand. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Draco watched as the brilliant silver light burst from her wand before coalescing into a shimmering transparent otter that danced through air before settling on his shoulder, squeaking animatedly.

"She's cute," he grinned, earning a happy nuzzle from the otter. "So it takes the form of your favorite animal?"

"For some, or it becomes whatever best represents who they are."

"Interesting," he mused. "Okay, I'm gonna give one more go."

"You've got this," Hermione encouraged, kissing his cheek.

Determined, Draco cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on the emotions flowing through him, waving his wand in a circular motion. A few seconds later, he laughed triumphantly as the silver shield emitting from his wand finally formed into a corporeal being; a massive creature that came to Draco's chest.

Hermione stepped forward excitedly. "It's too big for a wolf, or a werewolf for that matter," she said, studying the Patronus.

"It's a Dire Wolf. I was fascinated by them as a kid," Draco said, glancing at Hermione. "Near human intelligence, can live up to a century, and they were thought to have apparating abilities. Did you ever read the legend connecting Dire Wolves to lycanthropy?"

Hermione nodded. "An animagus by the name of Lycaon. Supposedly, on the night of both a full and blood moon, he was bitten by a rabid Dire Wolf, a magical creature, while in his wolf form. End result, Lycanthropy. Supposedly."

"After that, Dire Wolves were nearly hunted to extinction. The few hundred remaining packs retreated into the mountains of Canada, but there have been recently reported sightings as far south as Ohio in the States, even near Ilvermorny."

They watched as the silver wolf paced around the empty classroom, searching for the threat it was called to deflect. Hermione's Patronus, which had been swimming through the air, darted over to Draco's. The wolf stopped pacing and lowered his head, touching his nose to the otter's before laying on the floor. She settled in front of the wolf, her tiny fore paws atop his muzzle, staring into his eyes.

"I think the wolf is the perfect description of you," Hermione said, leaning into his side.

"Because I'm a werewolf?" he asked.

"Because of what they represent. They're seen as the ancestors of men in some Native American tribes. Wolves represent family, they protect it all costs. They're intelligent, strong, beautiful creatures."

Draco broke into a toothy grin and turned to face Hermione. "Did you just call me beautiful? I won't deny it and you're never wrong, but did you actually say it?"

"You're a prat," she laughed, shoving him playfully.

"No, no, no," he smirked, backing her up against a desk, his tall frame towering over her. "Tell me, I wanna know what makes me beautiful."

"Your eyes," she relented, staring up at them. "They're this storm cloud grey that looks blue in certain light. And I love that you can challenge me academically, like the theory building and the little debate spars."

"You mean like the ones that sometimes end in really fun nights?"

"Especially those," she smiled, turning red. "Oh, and you have a really cute butt."

Draco busted out laughing. "The feeling is mutual."

He leaned down to kiss her when the door to their classroom opened with a sharp creak to reveal Ginny.

"Hey, are you two—" Ginny halted mid-sentence and scoffed. "I thought you came up here to practice charms, not a snog fest."

"It's called multitasking, Gin," Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure," she mocked, rolling her eyes. "Did you master the charm yet?"

"Yup," Draco beamed, nodding proudly to the silver wolf.

"Bloody hell, it's big. Good one, mate."

"Thanks, Gin."

"So why were you looking for us?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall, she's looking for you," Ginny replied, nodding to Draco.

His brow furrowed. "Me? Did she say why?"

"No, all she said was to report to her office once I found you. 'Ice mice' is the password."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "Should be interesting."

"Want me to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Go hang out with Ginny, I've been hogging you to myself all day."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Hermione said, kissing him. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

They collected their things and parted ways in the hall; Hermione and Ginny up to the seventh floor while Draco headed to the Headmaster's Tower. He relayed the password to the griffin sentry and headed up the spiral staircase, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Draco entered and made his way across the room to McGonagall, who was sat behind her desk writing, her quill scratching away over parchment. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

McGonagall finally looked up and gave a small nod. "Mr. Malfoy, have a seat, please. I hope you had a good holiday?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, sitting down. "I spent Christmas with Hermione's family and then we celebrated New Years' with my mother."

She nodded. "And how have you been fairing with your condition?"

"As well as I can. Having someone supporting you, someone to lean on, makes a world of difference."

"I'm pleased to see you coping as well as you have. The changes I've seen in you over the last few month are a welcome sight. You're shaping into a fine young man."

Draco's face turned pink. "Thank you, ma'am. But I can't take all of the credit. A lot of it is because of her."

"While I should remain unbiased regarding those in my House, I do hope you never lose sight of what you have in Miss. Granger. I don't want to see any of my cubs hurt. Including you, Draco."

"Hermione will always be my one priority," he said, solemnly.

McGonagall gave a curt nod but Draco could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smile.

"Now the reason I asked you here is because of a letter I received," she said, handing him the letter.

The blood running through Draco's veins suddenly turned to ice when he recognized the letter's insignia. "Azkaban?"

McGonagall nodded. "Given the recent climate, and as a safety precaution, any post from Azkaban is automatically sent to this office when it concerns a student. It appears Lucius Malfoy has requested an audience with you, tomorrow, the tenth of January, at your earliest convenience. A Portkey to Azkaban has been enclosed."

"No, I refuse."

"Under normal circumstances, you could decline the request. But since he filed it through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it makes this an official summon."

"And under the terms of my probation, I'm legally obligated to go or face legal consequences," Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know I'm asking a lot here, but could you interfere on my behalf as my Headmistress?"

"I wish that I could, but since you're of age and the acting Head of your Ancestral House, I have no authority."

He nodded, defeated. "I understand. Is there anything else, ma'am?"

"No, that's all," she replied, studying his trouble expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

He stood up and mustered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Professor. Have a good night."

"Good night, Draco."

With his mind racing, he wandered through the castle on autopilot back to a noisy Gryffindor tower still celebrating its quidditch win over Ravenclaw from the night before.

Hermione, who was lounging in the corner playing Exploding Snap with Ginny, glanced up in time to see Draco's tall frame clamber through the portrait hole. She smiled at the sight of him but it quickly melted away once she saw his glazed over eyes trained on the floor, his brow furrowed. She tossed her cards down and excused herself, making her way over to him.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

He gave the boisterous Common Room a quick glance before taking her hand. "Upstairs."

Once up the stairs to their dorm, Hermione locked the door and sat on the foot of the bed, watching Draco with concern as he paced in front of the window.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked, gently.

"I've, er, been summoned to Azkaban."

"What for?" she asked, her stomach twisting.

"My father is requesting a visit."

"Deny it."

"Oh, believe me, I don't want to go," he said. "But I have no choice in the matter. He filed it with the DMLE because he knows the terms of my probation state I have to adhere to any request issued by the department."

Hermione looked confused. "How in the hell was he able to do this? He's in prison for Merlin's sake."

"He worked in the department for a few years so I wouldn't be surprised if he learned some loopholes. Or maybe he's throwing his name around some scared rookie Auror."

"I'm starting to wonder if disbanding the Dementors is a good idea," Hermione sighed quietly.

Draco's brow furrowed. "I thought they were still there."

"They are but only at the very perimeter of the island and only until spring. That's when Kingsley will have enough Aurors graduated to properly staff the prison."

"Lucky I learned that Patronus then," he said dryly, flopping down onto the bed face-first.

Hermione turned and scooted further up the bed, curling into Draco's side where she starting running her fingers through his hair softly. "Hey."

He slowly turned his head from the blanket enough to reveal one eye.

"It sucks, truly. I hate it and I wish I could go in your place because Merlin knows I'd love nothing more than to rip into him for everything he's done, but I know you can do it. Five minutes, in and out, and your done."

He released a big sigh and wrapped an arm over her waist, pulling her close. "I hope your right."

They lay there together for the rest of the night, both falling into a broken sleep which made the night feel both incredibly long and rushed at the same time.

Around five in the morning, Draco gave up trying to salvage anymore sleep and decided to get up. He slowly disentangled himself from under Hermione, careful not to wake her. He wrote her a quick note, placing it on his pillow, and headed downstairs, silently making his way through the castle to the Headmistress's office.

He stood at McGonagall's door, his fist hanging in the air before the door, worried that it might be too early when he heard movement inside. He only had to knock once before he was bade entrance.

"Morning, Professor," he greeted politely. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all, I'm always up at this hour," she replied briskly. "Now, how can I help you?"

"You mentioned there was a portkey, is it possible to take it now? I'd like to get this over and done with."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, it's the cracked telescope on my desk there. You'll have to walk to the apparition point beyond the gates before it will activate. To return, just tap it with your wand twice." She paused for a second studying him. "I hope you've dressed warmly. The North Sea in January is not a forgiving environment."

"I know a few warming spells if needed," he reassured her.

"All right then, off you go and don't stay any longer than you have to."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Draco wanted nothing more than to waste as much time as possible making his way to the gate but the sooner he got there, the sooner he'd get back. The moment he crossed the border, the portkey began to vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it, the metal frigid against his skin, and felt the hooking sensation in his abdomen lifting him up before slamming him back on his feet a second later.

The snowy picturesque horizon of Hogwarts had ripped away into a desolate, grey wasteland surrounded by raging seas. The island was a long, narrow crag of jagged rock that stretched a quarter kilometer long. The fortress prison, which sat at the opposite edge of the island, reached high into the murky sky past a vast graveyard blanketed in fog. The howling wind whipping at Draco's face was a brutal, biting cold that clung to his clothes and sank deep to the bone.

While he knew the temperature was due to the island's location, it had hints of a darker, supernatural aura due to the Dementors gliding through the air on their patrols. A few stopped, facing him. Draco pocketed the portkey, quickly switching for his wand, and focused on his memories of Hermione. After a few tries, he conjured his Patronus. The silvery Dire Wolf's head darted around, marking the positions of each wraith.

Draco placed his hand on the wolf's shoulder, which had the same sensation of touching the surface of water, and started his trek toward the prison. "Stay close."

Logically, Draco knew the farther he walked from the Dementors, the less he needed his Patronus but he couldn't deny it made him feel safer as he closed in on the prison.

After being greeted by a guard, he was escorted through a few security checkpoints and subjected to a scanning spell of his person before he was given the okay to enter the cell blocks. And even though he understood the need, he still felt naked without his wand after turning it in at the desk.

Draco silently followed a familiar looking guard down a few levels, listening to him drone on about the rules, until they rounded the last corner, placing him face-to-face with his father for the first time in over half a year.

Lucius Malfoy sat atop a hard cot bed in a cell no bigger than a small broom closet. He looked the same as he did at the end of the war; grey pallor, shadowed, cold eyes, and a permanent scowl of disgust and superiority. His once perfect curtain of hair was a greasy, tattered mess that plastered to his head in some spots and stuck out in tufts at others. When he looked up from his folded hands in his lap, he glared at Draco with cold mocking eyes.

"No 'hello' for your old dad?"

Draco remained silent, his eyes trained on Lucius.

"I'm surprised you actually came."

"It's not like I had a choice. Either I show or I risk being in the cell next to you," Draco said coolly. "Now, why exactly am I wasting my Sunday here with you?"

"I need a reason to see my son?"

"Oh, _now_ I'm your son, when you want something. Before I was always just 'boy' to you."

"You still are a boy, still desperate for approval, I see."

"I don't want or need it. You know why? Because the problem was always with you, not me."

Lucius smirked. "Is that so?"

"Your bloody pride inflated your ego so much that if anyone even remotely challenges you, you'd default to flaunting the Malfoy name or boasting about your wealth and connections. The warped reality in your head of what being a Pureblood should be is on a level that no one can achieve, no matter how much you try to beat it into them. No one is perfect."

"Well, that was quite the speech, but I well aware of that now. I knew it was a waste of time after you failed your task for the Dark Lord. I had come to accept your grades slipping even farther behind, but I never thought a Malfoy would be surpassed by a blood traitor like Longbottom."

"At least Longbottom had the balls to actually stand up to Voldemort. All you ever did was cower at his side like a whipped lapdog."

"Careful who you call a _dog_ , Draco," Lucius sneered. "But I guess that should be expected from someone that's constantly bested by a Mudblood."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as his hand clenched into a fist, desperately wishing he had his wand. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again."

Lucius's eyebrows rose. "That certainly struck a nerve, you seem to care about the girl now."

"Her name is Hermione Jean Granger and you will not speak ill of her."

"With that amount of devotion, I'd think you were in love with this girl."

"I am," Draco said, proudly.

"Such a disappointment."

"Says the man sitting in a prison cell," Draco scoffed. "I'll admit, I thought for a second, just one second, you had had a change of heart. Maybe you'd apologize for making life a living hell for Mum and I, but this was just another chance for you to ridicule me and a giant waste of time. Good-bye, father."

Draco turned to the guard and asked to be escorted out. He silently followed, doing his best to keep his frustration in check as the taunting voice of his father echoed down the hall along with his footsteps. He quickly collected his wand at the reception desk and walked as fast as he could out of the prison to the portkey point. He finally vented his anger into the deafening roar of the surf until his throat felt raw.

With his chest heaving and his face wet, he finally reined his emotions in and tapped the portkey twice, transporting back to Hogwarts. He trudged is way up the snowy path to the castle, his mind on one thing; Hermione.

Draco was on the landing of the second flight of stairs when a familiar voice called out. "Draco."

He stopped but kept his eyes trained at Ginny's feet. "Yeah."

"Hermione told me where you had to go. Dementor-ridden or not, that place is rough. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ginny merely nodded. She was all too familiar with the response and its true meaning after hearing Harry say it so often but knew better than to push it. "Alright then."

"Gin, do you know wh—"

"She's in the Common Room."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, mate," she said quietly, patting his shoulder.

The Common Room was quiet when he entered. There were a few Gryffindors scattered about but the only one he cared about was sitting on the couch, wringing her hands as she stared into the fireplace, too preoccupied to notice when he came to stand at her side.

"Hey," he said, quietly.

Hermione jumped, shooting up from her spot and latched onto him in a bear hug. He leaned into her embrace, burying his face in her hair. When she finally pulled back, she took his face in her hands gently, running her thumbs under his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked softly. "Your eyes are red."

"Yeah, just emotionally drained."

She nodded sadly. "Want to head down to the kitchen and see if we can raid the chocolate stash? I know from experience that it helps."

"Later, maybe," he said, cracking a tiny smile. "Actually, could we just sit here for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course."

Draco wedged himself against the arm of the couch while Hermione leaned into his side, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it. He stared down at their joined hands and released a long, shuddering breath, prompting Hermione to crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tight.

"Thank you, love," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Always."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Are you ever gonna read that letter or just keep glancing at it?" Draco asked, breaking the silence of the dorm.

Hermione jumped, her quill marking across the parchment. "Have you been staring this whole time? I thought you were asleep."

"I was but looking at you is better, especially when your hair's up in a messy bun like that. It's maddeningly cute."

She blushed, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, love."

She sighed and put her stuff off to the side. "I don't know, Draco. I'm afraid of what I might find."

"Such as?"

"That he wants nothing to do with me ever again and end our friendship."

"I highly doubt he'd do that. While his table manners are bloody atrocious, he doesn't strike me as that type of person."

Hermione half nodded. "I still feel bad for hurting him."

"It's not like you cheated on him or anything. Look, just read it and you'll finally know where he stands on the matter."

"Alright."

Hermione leaned over the side on the bed and rummaged around her bag until she felt the letter from Ron she received at breakfast. She leaned back into her pillow, staring at the sloppy scrawl on the envelope before tearing the wax seal. Taking a long, deep breath, she unfolded the single paper.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being such an idiot. When your letters stopped, I was worried that I'd destroyed any chance of mending the bridge of our friendship. I wasn't ignoring your letters, I swear. I read every one you sent but was being a stupid, stubborn git not replying. I hope that you can forgive me. Would you be willing to meet me in person at some point? I want to explain myself. Please?_

 _Ron_

Hermione finally put the letter down and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"What's the verdict?" Draco pressed.

"He said he's sorry and he wants to talk."

"See, I told you it was nothing to worry about, love," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "When are you gonna talk to him?"

"I'm not sure. Harry's last letter made it seem like their training schedule is hectic at best lately."

"Maybe you could meet up Thursday night, seeing as I have detention," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

She grinned and patted his knee. "And who's fault's that, babe?"

"Hey, I am not the first person to fall asleep in class."

"Yeah, but your the first to snore so loudly even Slughorn couldn't look past it."

"Then he should make his lectures less coma-inducing."

She could only snicker at him, shaking her head.

"You're not bothered by this, are you?" she asked suddenly.

"By what, exactly?"

"Meeting with Ron."

Draco sat up and faced her, leaning against the headboard. "Well, I won't lie and say I'm completely happy with it. I know you dated briefly but he's always gonna be your best friend. I trust you completely. You might not mention it but I know this thing has been gnawing at you for a while. Any time Ginny says his name, your face falls. I'd never tell you who you can or can't see or be friends with because one, it's not my place at all, and two, I prefer not having my bits hexed off."

Hermione busted out laughing at the nervous smile he sported when he finished. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "You're a really good boyfriend."

"I try my best," he smiled. "Now, write back to him."

"Mind if I borrow Cyrus?"

"He's your owl, too."

"Right."

She quickly jotted down a note and sent Cyrus out into the night, hoping it reached Ron before he went to sleep. Early the next morning, Hermione was awoken by the sharp taps of Cyrus pecking at the window. Instantly awake, and a tiny bit nervous, she threw the blanket off and rolled out of bed, opening the window for the owl to settle on the window sill. Cyrus held out his tiny leg Ron's note was attached to. Hermione made quick work of untying the ribbon and scoffed when Cyrus clicked his beak expecting payment.

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave him a treat regardless. "Thank you, you spoiled little bugger." He flew off to his perch with a small hoot of thanks.

Ron's letter was short, only a handful of words in a rushed looking scrawl saying he would meet her around seven that night in the courtyard.

Hermione was an anxious mess for the rest of the day, her mind going over every possible scenario of what could happen, over-analyzing everything in exaggerated detail. Twice, Draco had to rein her back in. Once dinner was finally over, Hermione and Draco parted ways in the Grand Entrance.

"Normally I'd say 'have fun' but detention hardly is."

Draco scoffed. "It can't be too bad with Slughorn, so long as he doesn't pass me off to Filch."

Her nose curled as she groaned in sympathy. "Now that would really suck."

"Still nervous?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Don't be," he reassured her, kissing her forehead. "It'll be fine. See you tonight."

"Bye."

She watched his tall retreating form until he disappeared from view and turned toward the corridor leading outside. The courtyard was quiet and warm despite the snow, mainly because of the enchantment that stopped the snowfall a few feet above the handful of trees growing there. Finally, she spotted him.

Ron was sitting on one of the half walls of the courtyard, wringing his hands together as he bounced his knee up and down. He finally looked up and saw her, hastily jumping to his feet but stood rooted to his spot, unsure. He had the same scared look in his eyes like he did when he returned to them in the forest all those months ago.

"Hey, Hermione," he said hesitantly, shoving his hands in deep into his pockets.

"Hey, Ron."

"I-I hope I'm not too late."

Hermione closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug, which seemed to trigger him to open up as he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. For everything, that day in Hogsmeade and every day since."

"It's okay, I understand," she said, releasing him. "I'm sorry, too."

He looked confused. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"Ron, I obviously hurt you that day. It was all over your face."

"I really brought that upon myself. I was being selfish and full of myself to think that you hadn't already moved on," he explained. "When we broke up, I was thinking I'd made a mistake in the weeks that followed. When Harry and I decided to surprised you and Ginny, I thought I'd have a second chance to start things over. But then I saw you there with Malfoy and I kinda just lost it."

She grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, really. However, I do have one question; how did Malfoy happen?"

Hermione spent the next few minutes explaining how Draco and herself started over at square one at the start of their first term and the relationship that blossomed from it. Ron looked surprised when he learned it was Draco that reached out first to make amends.

"He even apologized about what happened at the Manor?"

She nodded. "Especially that. He struggles with that memory just as much as I do, thinking maybe there was something he could have done to stop it. I forgave him and decided to give him a chance. In doing so, I found someone I never expected to find. He's so different from the person he used to be that I sometimes forget what he was like. It was like I was meeting the Draco he should have been from the start had he not been poisoned by his wretched father. Had he not been raised by that vile man and his twisted views, you, Harry, and Draco could have been best mates."

Ron busted out laughing but quieted down under Hermione's gaze. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I am," she said solemnly.

"Friends with Malfoy, now there's one hell of a thought."

"It is funny to think about," she admitted, smirking.

"One last question and the only one I really care about now; does he make you happy?"

"I'm starting to feel like a broken record, but, yes, very happy."

Ron nodded and gave a small smile. "Alright then. I might not fully understand it but I support you and any choice you make. After all, the universe knows better than to question Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Ron, thank you," she beamed, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

He squeezed her hand back. "But if he even—"

"You'll kill him, I know. You'll have to get in line, though. Ginny and Harry have first dibs."

"I'm a lot stronger than them, I'll jump that line."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at his protectiveness. She led him over to one of the benches under a tree, both of them taking a seat. She pulled her legs up and crossed them under her, facing him. "So what have you been up to? How's training going?"

"Well, we're getting close to the end of the program, about two more months until we're finished. We have just weeks before we take our finals; a three hour written exam and then we undergo a real world simulation to gauge our skills on wandwork and casting."

"Any of it difficult?"

"Not really, it's pretty much straightforward. It's a lot like the D.A. was but more intense. The only hard part is getting used to the random hours we've been working lately. Kingsley likes to pull these random stunts, calling them classes, at three in the morning just to see how we adjust to being on call at any given moment. I thought I had a hard time waking up until I met Heather."

The subtle reddening of Ron's face was not lost to Hermione's eagle-eye for detail. She cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow, smiling. "Who's Heather?"

Ron stammered, trying desperately to form a sentence from the word vomit tumbling from his mouth, causing Hermione to laugh out loud.

"Ron, take a deep breath and try to remember how to use your words," she snickered.

He did just that, running his hand through his hair as he collected himself. "She's a girl I met in the Auror program."

She waited for more details but he was mum. "And?"

"And she's pretty cool. She's smart, funny, gorgeous, and totally kicks ass with a wand. She's knocked Harry on his back a few times dueling."

"Impressive," she nodded. "Have you asked her on a date yet?"

"I did."

She snorted. "You're blushing so hard, I honestly can't tell where your hair ends and your face begins."

"Shut up."

"What happened, what did you do?"

"We went and had a pint in Diagon Alley after work one day and it went so well that we're going to dinner this Saturday night."

"Ron, that's great!"

"Yeah," he said, smiling widely. "I really like her."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he blushed. "I think you two would really like each other. She has all these awesome stories of living in South Africa."

"Is that where she's from?"

"No, her family is from Glasgow but she grew up there. Heather's mum was an ambassador there for the Ministry. Anyway, she has all these cool photos of safaris she's gone on with nundus and erumpents. Oh, and get this; when Heather was eight, she met the Scamanders and he allowed her to go inside that famous suitcase of his."

"No way, the one that caused the uproar back in the twenties?"

"The very same."

"That's amazing."

"At first, she wanted to follow in Mr. Scamander's footsteps protecting magical creatures but things changed over last year."

"The war."

He nodded sadly. "Heather lost her brother a few months before the Battle of Hogwarts. He was an Auror." He paused for a second, looking down at his lap. "It's kind of nice being able to talk to someone outside your family who's experienced the same kind of loss as you."

Hermione felt a sharp blow of guilt punch her in the chest.

"Again, I've been a terrible friend," Hermione said, placing her hand on his forearm. "After the battle, we were so caught up with saying goodbye to those we lost that we never really got the chance to talk about what happened. How have you holding up with everything?"

"I'm alright. It's gets a little better every day. There are nights when I get to see Fred, and it feels like old times for a bit, but then I wake up and he's gone again. George is slowly starting to get there, he has his days, but he'll get there eventually."

"Do me a favor and give George a hug for me the next time you see him."

"Sure thing," he smiled.

They spent the next half hour catching up on everything that was going on in their lives, no matter how mundane it was. Hermione was happy to finally have her whole family back.

"I wish I didn't have to skip out so soon," Ron sighed. "My ten hour shift at Azkaban with the lead Auror starts in an hour."

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, thinking about Draco's visit last month.

"Tell me about it. I hate having to go but you have to log fifty hours of guard duty to pass the final stages of the program," he explained. "I would have been with Harry during the swing shift but I had to switch to night so I could come here."

"But didn't you work today?" Hermione asked.

"I did."

"Ron, you're going to be exhausted."

He waved her off. "Eh, I'll be fine. You're more important than a little sleep."

"Aww, Ron." Her eyes slowly teared up.

He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, don't get all weepy on me."

"Thank you for coming," she said. "I'm glad this is behind us."

"Me, too. Thank you for giving me another chance. I know I can be an arse sometimes."

She smiled. "No matter what you do, you'll always be my friend."

"You too, even if you're dating the amazing, bouncing ferret."

"Ronald!" she cried, smacking him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, truce," he pleaded, rubbing his side. "But even you have to admit that will always be funny."

Hermione fought to keep the smile trying to form. "We're not talking about this."

"Fine. I'd better leave before my mouth gets me into more trouble," he said, standing up. "I promise to write back the second I get a letter from now on."

"You'd better," she said, giving him one final hug. "Love you, Ron."

"Yeah, me too," he mumbled, releasing her. "Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor tower with a spring in her step knowing there was a little more right in her world. Once inside the Common Room, she was called over by Ginny, who was sprawled out across the couch tossing a quaffle into the air.

"Hey," she greeted, taking a seat by the fireplace. "How was practice?"

"Great, we're gonna destroy Slytherin next weekend," she boasted. "Where were you? You're usually in the stands watching."

"I was talking to Ron, actually."

Ginny shot up from her spot. "You mean that putz finally showed his stupid face here and he didn't come say hello?"

"Easy, Gin," Hermione snickered. "It was last moment. He wrote me yesterday begging me to let him explain things."

"So the doofus finally pulled his head from his arse."

"In a manner of speaking. The good thing is, we're back to how it was. He's doing really well, too, especially since he met Heather."

"Who?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Heather, the girl he's dating."

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the same Ron here?"

"Wait, he hasn't told you?" Hermione asked, leaning toward her.

"No!" she cried incredulously. "That wanker hasn't mentioned a single word, Harry included."

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps he hasn't said anything because he doesn't want to jinx it."

Ginny threw her hand up, halting her. "Don't go making excuses for him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to write my dear brother a howler." She hurled the quaffle across the room and stormed up the stairs to her dorm.

"Merlin, help him," Hermione whispered, heading for her own dorm.

For the rest of the night, Hermione waited up for Draco, reading a book on the loveseat under the bay windows. It was nearing eleven when she heard the door unlocking.

A disheveled Draco trudged inside, a deep scowl plastered on his face.

"That. Was. Hell."

"Hi, honey, how was your night?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish it'd been Filch," he lamented. "That man had me do inventory of his entire store room, _without_ _magic_. Do you have any idea how many pickled frog eyes fit in a jar that large and how long it takes to count _every single one?_ All while he drones on and on about his dumb little Slug Club?"

He inched closer with every word, wafting along a foul odor that burned Hermione's eyes and nose.

"No, but I got a pretty good idea what it smells like. Draco, you reek," she laughed, holding her nose.

His scowl morphed into a devilish smirk. "Think it's funny, do you? How 'bout a hug then, love?" He advanced on her with his arms outstretched.

Squealing, she leaned back in her spot and placed her foot square on his chest, pushing him back.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare!"

"But I thought you loved my hugs?"

"I do, they're wonderful. But you're not touching me smelling like pickled death, else you'll find yourself on the couch downstairs tonight."

"So, no?"

She merely pointed toward the bathroom. "Scrub!"

"Yes, ma'am," he conceded, shuffling off.

Giggling at him, Hermione waved her wand and dissipated the lingering odor from the room.

Draco later emerged from the bathroom with damp hair and made his way to the loveseat. He gently lifted her legs up and sat down, laying them across his lap. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled.

"So while I was in the shower, I realized I just barged in here complaining and I didn't even ask you how your night was and I'm sorry. Tell me how it went."

"It went really good. We're back to old times again."

Draco smiled. "I'm happy you got your friend back. How is he?"

"He's good. Training's going great, he's even met someone and he seems to really like her."

"Huh," he laughed softly, taking her hand in his. "I think, maybe, we've all finally found the start of that happy ending read to us as kids."

Hermione smiled at him. "I think so, too."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Early spring had finally returned to Hogwarts, melting away the layers of snow to reveal the thousands of budding flowers dotting the grounds.

Draco was in a dead sleep until the pillow covering his head was ripped away. Groaning, he peeked one eye open to see Hermione smiling excitedly above him.

"C'mon, Draco, get up!"

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Because the sun is finally out."

"Then go and bother it," he replied, shoving his face into the mattress.

"No, silly. The sun is out, which means we can finally leave this castle and mingle with the rest of civilization. You remember it, right?"

The last three weeks had been a constant bout of sleet and rain, confining the students and professors inside, driving them stir-crazy.

"Vaguely."

"Then, let's go," she urged. "We need to go to the apothecary in Hogsmeade." When he groaned, she was reminded of why they needed the ingredients and changed her tone. "Unless you're not feeling up to it, I know the moon's tonight. We have enough to wait a bit."

"No, we can go," he assured her, yawning. "I'm feeling fine."

"You're sure?" she asked, running her hand along his jaw.

"Yeah, just me let me get dressed."

She smiled before turning for the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Draco rolled out of bed, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix the bedhead he was sporting. He rifled through his trunk and quickly dressed but couldn't find his sweatshirt. Settling for one of his better coats, he headed downstairs making his way over to Hermione by the fireplace.

"Love, have you seen my hoodie? I laid it out last night."

She slowly turned around, a sly smile on her face. "What hoodie?"

Draco rolled his eyes, smirking. "The one you're wearing right now."

"I think you're confused, this is mine," she replied, shoving her hands in the pockets, snuggling into the fabric.

"Why do girls always go for the hoodie?" Draco mused.

"It's universal law."

"All three of them?" he laughed.

"What happened to the 'what's mine is yours' thing?"

"I didn't think it'd apply to my wardrobe, too."

Hermione snickered. "Well, if it makes you happier, you can have a few of my bras, even out the odds."

"No, they'd clash with my high heels," he deadpanned.

Hermione doubled over in laughter, holding her stomach. "Oh Merlin, that's not an image I need in my head."

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled at the sound of her carefree laughter. "C'mon, if we're walking around the village today, I need to eat first." He held his hand out and pulled her to her feet.

They we're halfway through breakfast when the post arrived with _The Daily Prophet_.

"Thanks," Hermione told the owl, slipping a knut into its pouch and offering it a strip of bacon.

"Anything noteworthy?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she answered, shuffling through the pages. "Wait, yeah, but it's sad. An auror passed away at his home. He was stationed at Azkaban."

He held his hand out. "Can I see that?"

She passed the paper to him, pointing at the article. Draco studied it a bit, the hairs on his neck standing on end when he saw the picture. "I know him. Not personally, but I recognize his face. He escorted me to my father's cell that day I was summoned. I remember thinking he looked familiar then."

"Do you know him?"

"No, not that name anyway." Draco continued to stare at the article, trying to think of why the wizard seemed familiar until he realized he was being called.

"Draco!"

Finally his head snapped up. "Yes, love?"

"I called you three times. Are you okay?"

"Sorry, yeah, I'm alright. Just lost in thought," he tossed the paper to the side and got up. "You ready to get out of this castle?"

Hermione smiled. "You have no idea."

The very first stop they made in the village was to the apothecary to restock their personal cupboard of Wolfsbane ingredients. Draco grumbled under his breath as he paid the clerk, annoyed at the overpriced items.

They remained outside for as long as they could but the sun did little to warm the chilly Spring air so they sought refuge in the bookstore. Draco grabbed a book from the fiction section and settled into one of the chairs and tried to read but was distracted by Hermione. After a bit, he gave up trying to focus on the book and instead took to watching Hermione wander through the shelves, adding more books to the growing stack in her arms. He smiled at the simple joy Hermione got running around the store, her eyes lighting up whenever she found a new title. She had five books in her arms when she finally wedged herself between Draco and the armrest.

"Good haul?" he mused.

"Think so, still have to decide which ones I really want," she replied, opening the first book.

"Please," Draco laughed. "You'd buy the entire store if you could."

Hermione smiled. "You sound like my mum. She'd joke about me trying to spend their savings at Hatchards."

"What's that?"

"A muggle bookstore. We would go every Tuesday after school where I was allowed two books. If it was dad who took me, I could get more with the 'look' I used on him."

"I'm quite familiar with the 'look' myself," he laughed.

"Again, I have no idea what your talking about," Hermione smirked haughtily, flipping through the pages.

Amused, Draco patiently waited for her to decide which ones she was going to get, which was, unsurprisingly, all of them. She told him to shut it at the smug smile he sported as she paid.

The rest of their visit was broken up into their usual haunts; _The Three Broomsticks_ for some Butterbeer, a quick stop at the owl emporium for Cyrus's treats, and _Honeydukes_ where Draco spent an obscene amount of galleons on their finest chocolates, filling Hermione's bag to the brim.

Later in the afternoon, Hermione and Draco were walking along the forest's edge when they heard heavy footfalls rushing toward their general direction. They both turned to see Hagrid, red faced and out of breath.

"Hey, Hagrid," Hermione greeted.

"Thank Merlin, I found yeh," he huffed gruffly. "Both of yeh get back ter the castle now, yeh hear me? McGonagall's orders."

"Why, what's going on?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Not sure meself, but the place's crawlin' with Aurors so I can only assume they're lookin' for someone, so try not teh be seen," Hagrid urged. "Now go, quickly!"

Hermione wasted no time and took Draco's hand, pulling him into the cover of the dense tree line.

"How do we remain out of sight?" Draco asked. "We'll have to walk through the village to get back."

"We're not going through the village. If we head to the Shrieking Shack, we can use the tunnel to the Willow."

They ran through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them, slipping occasionally in areas of thick mud and dead leaves until they arrived at the shack, panting.

Draco eyed the boarded up windows and door. "I really hope these aren't charmed to be impregnable."

"It should only be on the inside, so as to keep Remus from breaking out during his shifts. Everyone else was terrified to go anywhere near the outside," she explained, pulling her wand out, aiming at the door. _"Bombarda!"_

The sound of wood cracking echoed off the trees like a gunshot while sending decades of dirt and dust flying into the air but the boards remained mostly intact.

Draco pulled his wand out, too. "Here, on three."

They both focused their efforts and cast on his mark, this time splintering the boards and allowing the door to swing in on its rusted hinges. They quickly filed in and repaired the door behind them to cover their tracks.

Draco's head swiveled around. "Where's the passage?"

"There's a hatch in the floor by the stairs."

He stomped around the area until he found the hollow echo. "Got it." He threw the hatch up and ushered Hermione through first.

They dropped down into the tunnel and both cast _lumos_ , bathing the low tunnel walls in a bluish light, their eyes taking a minute to adjust from the afternoon sun to artificial light in such a dark area.

"How long is this tunnel?" Draco asked quietly.

"Not too long, maybe a five minute walk. It's pretty much a straight shot to the tree from here," she explained. "What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure. After the war ended, I've always wondered if the zealots on Voldemort's side would seek retribution after the war. I mean it's bound to happen, right?"

Hermione shuddered. "I hope not."

The tunnel floor under them slowly began to phase from brick to wood before it was entirely earth as they approached the Willow. Cautiously as she could, Hermione crept up through the Willow's roots and located the knot, freezing the swaying tree.

"Okay, hurry, I'm not sure how long it'll remain frozen," she urged, climbing out.

Draco clambered out and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading the way to the castle looming above them. They were only a few meters from the path that led to the covered bridge when a spell imploded the ground at their feet, forcing them to skid to a halt.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco growled, shaking dirt from his eyes.

While Draco took most of the brunt, Hermione was able to pinpoint where the spell originated. Her stomach dropped as she gripped his arm. "Draco," she whispered.

When his vision cleared, he focused on her wide, panicked eyes. Hesitantly, he followed her gaze and his entire form went rigid. Standing before one of the stone monoliths ringing the path that connected Hagrid's hut to the school, was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco instinctively pushed Hermione behind him, keeping a hand on her hip while he aimed his wand at Lucius. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"When the opportunity arose to leave, I took it. It's true what they say about the second time being easier," Lucius said haughtily.

"There are Aurors everywhere," Draco said.

"I'll soon be the least of their problems," Lucius smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to ruin your life like you ruined mine by getting me thrown into that prison."

Draco scoffed. "You did that yourself! Everything you did was entirely your choice. No one forced you to join that madman, you did, dragging Mum and I into that hell with you. How exactly did you think living under a murderous, tyrant's rule would turn out? A wizard threatened by muggles, no less? That monster was a coward, just like you."

Lucius regarded him with cold eyes. "Really? Tell me, Draco, of the two, which of us actually becomes a monster?"

Before Draco could even respond, Lucius gave a quick jab of his wrist, firing off a spell at Draco. The streak of murky purple light collided into Draco's chest, knocking him into the air before landing in a crumpled heap a few meters away.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, running to his side.

Groaning in pain, Draco tried to push himself up to his hands and knees but his arms collapsed under his weight as the familiar searing pain radiated from his bones and rippled through his muscles. He finally locked his eyes on Hermione's. "Run," he panted through gritted teeth.

Hermione tried to heed his advice but found herself paralyzed in horror as Draco writhed around in pain as his anguished cries morphed from human to wolven roars as his body broke and snapped as he transformed under the afternoon sun.

Draco rose to all fours, teeth bared and ears flattened against his head. His eyes, normally a bluish hue when he transformed, were now entirely glazed over, black as night, and fixated on Hermione.

Hermione slowly backed away, her gaze trained on Draco, but not meeting his eye. From her peripheral, she could see Lucius muttering silently as he maintained eye contact with Draco, controlling him.

"Draco, listen to me. I know you're in there. Your occlumency skills are some of the strongest I've encountered, I know you can force him out." She kept her voice as calm as possible all while she surreptitiously aimed her wand toward Lucius from behind her hip. She waited for her moment to strike, the sudden sound of voices calling nearby, and spun around, throwing the strongest stunning spell directly at Lucius's head.

All three reacted simultaneously; Lucius dodged her spell at the last second while Draco launched into the air toward Hermione, but she dove to the ground, rolling away from his advance. Draco corrected, pivoting on his heel, and lunged again, but Hermione was quicker. She brought her wand up and connected with Draco as he sailed through the air. The altered trajectory sent him into a massive tree, knocking him out cold.

Hermione's stomach clenched painfully at the thought of hurting Draco but it was a sure way of severing the control his father had over him. She quickly cast a shield over his prone form and refocused her attention on the elder Malfoy.

When Lucius straightened up, he growled in frustration at his weapon being taken out of action. "Filthy Mudblood!" He rounded on her, throwing a string of spells in her direction but she easily blocked them. Using the environment to her advantage, Hermione advanced on him, rotating their positions until she had the forest at Lucius's back. She swept her wand in an upward arch, severing a line of tree limbs and bringing them down on the elder Malfoy, catching him off guard and pinning him momentarily but he vanished them before she could disarm him.

Hermione and Lucius were locked in a vicious battle, constantly hurtling spells and curses that the other managed to block or dodge at the last second. As the minutes passed, Hermione could feel her muscles starting to burn throughout her body as she began to grow tired but she could see Lucius was worse off after rotting in prison so long. She needed to end this soon. Tapping into her emotions, she unleashed a furious slew of spells fed by her anger of the vile man before her. Lucius, caught off guard and overwhelmed, stumbled under the onslaught, allowing Hermione the opportunity to finally disarm the him while conjuring thick ropes that bound him where he stood.

Focused on her target, Hermione failed to hear familiar voices calling before two figures ran past her to apprehend Lucius. A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. She whipped around and leveled her wand at the person before she realized it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Kingsley asked in a low voice. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm... I'm fine."

Kingsley nodded before turning around. "Potter, take Malfoy into custody. Weasley, clear the scene, make sure no one is with him."

Physically exhausted and feeling magically drained, Hermione staggered over to Draco's side, cradling his head in her lap. A fresh wave of quilt bubbled in her stomach when she felt the knot she caused knocking him unconscious.

"Hermione," Ron began hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, her eyes locked on Draco.

"Can someone explain why my friend is hugging a werewolf right now?" Ron stressed.

"Weasley, focus on your task at hand," Kingsley barked.

"Yes, sir," he conceded, going back to clearing the scene.

Kingsley slowly approached Hermione's side, kneeling beside her while still keeping a watchful eye on the silver blond wolf with her. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay?"

When she nodded, he pressed further. "Who is this?" he asked gently.

Hermione finally looked up at him with tired and wary eyes but she didn't answer him.

"You can swear me to secrecy if you want, them as well," he said, gesturing to Harry and Ron. "Nobody else needs to know. But I need to know if I'm to help."

"It's Draco," she finally said. "By Greyback a year ago."

"What happened for him to shift now? Lucius's doing?"

Hermione nodded. "He used a nonverbal so I'm not sure what he used to do this. Then he used Imperius to control him."

"We need to get you both to the Hospital wing, I don't like the color you've taken, Hermione, you look close to passing out yourself."

Hermione stubbornly waved him off. "I'm fine. How are we going to get there without being seen?"

"McGonagall has the entire school confined to the Great Hall, we can quietly slip by unnoticed," Kingsley explained. He then turned to Harry and Ron. "Weasley?"

"No one else is here, sir."

"Good. Escort Mr. Malfoy back to Azkaban with Potter then both of you report back here. Make sure Malfoy is silenced and speak to one one else about what's happened here, understood?"

"Yes sir," they chorused, leading a struggling Malfoy to the gates.

Kingsley turned back to Hermione with apologetic eyes. "I hate that I have to, but I'll need to bind him. Lycans are only dangerous under the full moon but I want to make sure everyone stays safe until we know what Lucius did."

Hermione merely nodded, moving away. "I understand."

Kingsley waved his wand, conjuring thick ropes that wrapped around where Draco's wrists and ankles would be and another set around his mouth. He gave a final wave, levitating Draco from the ground to follow himself and Hermione as they made their way to the castle.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, trying to process everything that she failed to realize they had arrived to the hospital until Madam Pomfrey sat her on the nearest bed and started running diagnostic spells on her. In the corner of her eye, she saw McGonagall enter the wing while Kingsley placed Draco on a bed farthest from the door.

"Miss Granger, your magical reserves are extremely low, what have you been doing?" Pomfrey admonished.

"Fending off a Death Eater."

McGonagall joined them then. "You encountered Malfoy? Are you alright, dear?"

Hermione just nodded, her eyes on Draco.

"How many Aurors know of the situation?" McGonagall asked.

"Only myself and my trainees Potter and Weasley. I sent a Patronus to the rest saying that the situation had been resolved and Malfoy is in custody again," Kingsley stated before turning to Hermione with a pointed look. "A successful catch with no altercations."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed gratefully, her shoulders sagging. She spaced out again, barely listening to Kingsley explaining what happened though her ears did perk up when she thought she heard the word 'released' used. When she went to ask what he meant, Harry and Ron entered the hospital. They both looked torn between going to their friend and having to report to Kingsley.

"Is it done?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir," Ron replied, handing over a wand. "He had this on him, not the one taken at his trial, though."

"Very well," he replied before nodding over to Hermione. "Go ahead."

They both rushed off before Kingsley was finished speaking. Hermione met them halfway and was sandwiched between them in a crashing hug, bombarded with questions if she was alright.

"I promise I'm fine, just a lot to process" she answered, pulling back. "How did you find us?"

"We ran into Hagrid, said he last saw you near the Shack so we took a gamble that you might have used the Willow passage," Harry explained. "We ran as fast as we could to meet up with you. Instances like this I wish apparating was allowed on the grounds."

"Hermione, I hate to ask this after everything," Ron began hesitantly, "but is the werewolf Draco?"

Hermione bit her lip and sighed, hating the situation she was in.

"C'mon, Hermione, it's us," Harry said gently.

"He was bitten as a punishment for not giving us up that night back at the manor."

"Who all knows?"

"Narcissa, everyone in this room, and Ginny," she explained.

Ron looked confused. "How come he's like this? It's five in the afternoon and broad daylight, no less."

"Lucius cast a spell I've never seen and used Draco's confused state to control him, forcing him to try and attack me."

"Who in their right mind would even attempt something like that?" Ron grumbled. "Bloody idiot!"

"That's just it, Lucius isn't. The last few years have warped his mind," Hermione sighed, before she turned to Ron. "Did you find anything on him, other than the wand?"

"No."

Hermione turned to Kingsley. "May I see it?"

"Of course."

She took the wand from him and studied it closely, turning it around her fingers until the light caught tiny markings etched into the wood, runes linked in a braid that had no discernible end or beginning. It took a minute to decipher them but when she did, it clicked. "Lunar runes."

"I'm sorry?" Kingsley looked confused.

"This is how Malfoy did it, lunar runes with a transfiguration spell."

"I'm lost," Ron admitted.

Hermione fell into encyclopedia mode. "It's one of the most ancient runes known to wizardkind, not to mention some of the most difficult since they have to be inscribed at the start of the lunar cycle, the new moon."

"I don't see how that's difficult," said Harry.

"Look at how intricate the markings are," Hermione stated, holding the wand out for them to see. "When inscribing them, it can only be done under the light of the new moon."

"But it's pitch black during that time," Ron observed.

"Exactly, you better hope you get it right or they're useless."

"How long do they last?" Harry asked.

"Years, so long as their source of power isn't interrupted by a more powerful event, like an eclipse. It's one way break them."

"What's the other?" Ron mused.

Hermione took the wand between her hands and snapped it in half, releasing a shower of silver sparks. "They're also very delicate." She then turned to Kingsley. "I know that it's considered evidence but I'm honestly past the point of caring."

"I don't see a problem, the wand broke during the altercation," Kingsley simply said.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed.

The Hospital Wing was silent after that, save for the low murmurs of Kingsley and McGonagall. Hermione sat back on the bed and zoned out the world again but kept her eyes focused near Draco, who was being kept unconscious with spells cast by Pomfrey. It was only when Harry and Ron, who had been keeping her company, stood up from the bed, jostling her back to reality. She followed their gaze to the door where she could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Hermione got to her feet seconds before the door opened to reveal Narcissa.

"Where are my kids?" Narcissa demanded, her eyes darting around the room. When she spotted Hermione, she rushed over to her side and pulled the young girl into a tight hug before holding her at arms length, checking her over. "Dear, are you alright? I got a letter saying you and Draco had been attacked."

"I'm alright," Hermione reassured her.

"What happened? Where's Draco?"

Hermione took Narcissa's hand and led her to the end of the wing where Draco lay hidden behind a privacy curtain. She slowly pulled it back and felt Narcissa's grip on her hand tighten, her breath catching at the sight of her son.

"You've never seen him like this," Hermione quietly stated.

Narcissa shook her head. "He would only share the things I needed to know." She looked back to Hermione. "How'd this happen?"

Hermione quickly brought her up to speed, explaining everything that had happened up to that point to Lucuis's demented method.

With hard eyes, Narcissa turned to Kingsley. "How did he get out?"

Kingsley looked troubled, his brow furrowed. "My Auror's reported no findings of an escape. In fact, they believe someone released Lucius after being moved to solitary three days ago."

"And who exactly was that?" Narcissa asked.

"Seth Gorman."

Hermione racked her brain, remembering the name from the _Prophet_. "The Auror from this morning's obituary?"

"Yes," Kingsley nodded. "When he didn't show for work, we sent someone to his flat to check on him but found Gorman dead. It wasn't until we discovered Lucius was gone that there might be a connection between the two."

"You mentioned the Auror was in the paper, can I see it?" Narcissa asked.

"I have one in my office," Pomfrey said, rushing off and returning with a copy.

Narcissa studied the picture, her face going pale as a ghost as she became rigid in her spot. "Did this man have a scar that runs along his jaw, wrapping under his ear into his hairline?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Kingsley pressed.

"Not the face or name but I'd remember that scar anywhere," Narcissa whispered. "That's Marcos Ragnofski and he's a Death Eater."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The hospital wing was dead silent after the bombshell Narcissa dropped. It was a few moments before the silence was broken by a wide eyed Ron.

"Are you bloody serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ms. Malfoy, that's a serious accusation. I thought you said his face didn't look familiar," Kingsley stated.

"It doesn't but I will never forget that scar," she replied. "No amount of charms, salve, or disguise could hide it, even with his abilities."

"Abilities?" Hermione repeated. "What abilities?"

"He was a metamorphmagus," Narcissa revealed. "When Voldemort learned of his ability, he saw the opportunity to have someone on the inside working for the Ministry, a mole. And to ensure he was never made, Ragnofski was forbidden to show what he looked like outside of the Ministry. Anytime he came to a meeting, he'd arrive as his true self; the only one who knew was Voldemort himself.

"Ragnofski was eager to prove himself, a trait that caused him more trouble than it was worth. The night he got scar was when he spoke out of turn, making a comment questioning Voldemort. In return, the Dark Lord slashed his face open with a dark curse. There was so much blood I'm surprised he didn't bleed out," she remembered, tracing her finger along the small section of jagged, purple scar tissue visible in the picture. "The beard's a nice try but that curse leaves a very distinct mark."

"What reason would he have to help Lucius?" Kingsley asked.

"Lucius was one of Voldemort's favorite followers, one with important connections and wealth to further his agenda. Ragnofski saw this too and shadowed Lucius everywhere, hanging onto his every word, trying to earn a place in the higher ranks. Ragnofski was quiet but impressionable, easily manipulated and willing to do whatever he could to aid Voldemort's vision of the wizarding world. His fanaticism was only rivaled by my sister."

"That's why he looked familiar to Draco," Hermione suddenly realized. "This morning Draco mentioned that the Auror in the obituary was the one that escorted him to Lucius's cell. He thought he recognized the man but he couldn't remember from where exactly."

"So Lucius, knowing it's really Ragnofski, uses the opportunity to escape Azkaban and gets his hands on a modified wand, probably provided by Ragnofski himself. Once he's out, I assume he takes Ragnofski out of the equation and sets his sights on Hermione and Draco," Harry hypothesized.

"Do we know exactly how Ragnofski died?" Hermione asked.

"The investigation is still ongoing, but so far all signs point to the killing curse," Kingsley replied.

"And his wand?"

"We didn't find it on him nor anywhere in his home but I'm willing to bet we have it now," Kingsley said wryly, looking at the wand fragments on the bed.

"What happens to Lucius now?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, with the extent of his crimes now including escape from lawful custody, possession of a stolen wand, one, possibly two, uses of the Unforgivables, and possible murder on top of his previous convictions, the last sentencing left at this point is the Dementor's Kiss."

Hermione quietly scoffed. "The man didn't even have a soul to begin with."

"I want Lucius gone from our lives forever, if that's his fate, so be it," Narcissa declared solemnly.

Kingsley nodded. "I think we have everything needed to explain what happened today." He then turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this but I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"I have a question; with the runes broken, why hasn't Draco changed back?" Ron asked.

"Like I said, lunar runes are among the most powerful. It could be that Draco's physiology still believes that it is under the moon's influence until the source of the cycle ends tonight," Hermione explained, shaking her head. "It's the only explanation I can come up with. I've never read or heard of it before."

"Miss Granger, do you know if Draco had his dose of Wolfsbane today?" Pomfrey asked.

"No," Hermione said, her heart sinking at the implication. "He takes it right after dinner."

"If that's the case, when he does wake up he'll be under the influence of the curse," Pomfrey stated, before turning to McGonagall. "We need to move him somewhere safe, for him and the rest of the school."

"We can take him to the third floor corridor; it's isolated enough and the trap door to chamber below still exists," McGonagall offered. "He'll be safe there. But we should move him soon, the sun is setting fast."

"I'll help you, Headmistress," Kingsley said. He turned to Harry and Ron. "You two can stay here with Hermione. After that, come back to my office; we have a long night of paperwork ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," they chimed.

"Ms. Malfoy, you are more than welcome to stay in the Room of Requirement, if you wish," McGonagall added.

"That's kind of you, Headmistress, but I'll actually head home tonight now that I know Draco and Hermione are safe. I owe Jackson an explanation for running out, anyway," Narcissa said, before turning to Hermione and hugging her. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, dear. I know Draco is in good hands. Thank you."

"Always," Hermione replied with a small smile. She pulled back from Narcissa's embrace, watching as Kingsley and McGonagall took Draco from the hospital.

Narcissa stayed a few more minutes, making sure Hermione was okay before she left for the night, leaving her in the care of Harry and Ron, who tried distracting her with tales of their Auror training. An hour after they moved Draco to the third floor corridor, Hermione was given the okay to leave the hospital by Pomfrey. At first, she was glad to be released but the idea of spending the night alone when all she wanted was Draco with her was less than ideal. No one paid any attention to Hermione when she entered the Common Room but she kept her eyes downward regardless as she made her way upstairs to their dorm.

After a numbing hot shower, Hermione dressed for bed, selecting one of Draco's old quidditch jerseys to sleep in. She settled into bed, which felt cold and empty, rolling onto Draco's side where she hugged his pillow to her, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep but it evaded her as her mind played the afternoon over in her mind. Huffing a sigh, Hermione tossed for what felt like the hundreth time when she heard a knock at the door. Admitting defeat, Hermione waved her wand, restoring the lights, and headed for the door. She tapped her wand to the rune carved into the door and opened it to reveal Ginny holding her bag.

"Ginn?"

"Harry owled me and told me what happened. I thought you might like some company, girls' night like we used to do before," she said.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "I would actually, thanks Ginn." She stepped aside to let Ginny in but grabbed her up in a hug first.

When Ginny finally released her, she looked concerned. "Sure you're okay?"

"I will be, it's just a lot to process," Hermione explained, making her way over to sit on Draco's side. She settled back into the pillows, catching the smirk Ginny sported. "What?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I've never seen you wear a quidditch jersey before," Ginny said.

"It's Draco's," she said, playing with the fabric.

"Yeah, the name Malfoy across your shoulders kinda gives it away," Ginny laughed.

"It's warm and it smells like him," she found herself explaining. "I don't know, I just find it relaxing."

"Hey, I get it," Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione. "When Harry left for Auror training, I took a few of his things, too."

"What's in the bag?" Hermione asked, nodding to it.

Ginny took the bag and upended it, dumping the contents onto the bed between them. "Food. I raided the kitchens just before I came here. I wanted to make sure you'd eaten."

"Thanks," she said, tucking into a sandwich. "I thought the castle was still on lockdown, though."

"Well, I may or may not have a certain special cloak that belongs to someone we both know," she replied with a sly smile, making Hermione laugh. "So what happened?"

Hermione gave her the highlights of the day starting from the moment they woke up, which felt like an eon ago, up until moving Draco to the third floor so he would be safe during the moon.

"And?" Ginny pressed when Hermione had finished.

"And what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You've told me what happened but you've not said what you're feeling. I know you, Hermione, you're holding onto it, getting lost in that big over-analyzing brain of yours. Let it out."

Hermione sighed heavily, throwing her head back into the pillows. "I'm not exactly sure what I feel. There are no words to describe what it was like to watch him go through that and be powerless to stop it. I'm beyond pissed off at what Lucius did to Draco today. It breaks my heart that he'll wake up tonight, scared and confused, when he's at his most vulnerable. But what scares me the most is how he'll react when he remembers what happened. I know how his mind works; he's going to find a way to blame himself for everything. Lucius exploited his biggest fear, hurting someone because of his lycanthropy and his father almost made it happen."

"But it didn't happen and that's what matters most. Thankfully, Draco is a rational thinking person like you. And there's nothing you two can't work through. It's why you two are so good for each other," Ginny reassured. "Any word on what happens to that psycopath father of his?"

"Well, with everything he's done, the only option he really has left is the Dementor's Kiss."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Ginny scoffed. "Though I do pity the dementor assigned that job."

Hermione was quiet for a bit before turning to her friend with a exasperated smile. "Do you think we'll ever have normal lives?"

"Depends on what you consider normal," Ginny shrugged. "Personally, I think normal ceased the moment you and Ron sat in Harry's train car seven years ago. So, hell no."

"I think you're right," Hermione laughed quietly.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and eating their way through the pile of sweets. As hard as she tried, Hermione couldn't ignore the light of the full moon outside, weighing down the ever-growing ball of worry that settled into her stomach. It was around one in the morning when Ginny nodded off, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts until she fell asleep too, albeit fitfully.

On pure instinct and after so many months of the same routine, Hermione woke up at dawn. She grabbed Draco's rucksack and packed a change of clothes before making her way to the third floor corridor, her footsteps echoing in the empty halls that steadily grew brighter as the sun crested the mountains. After what felt like the longest walk ever, Hermione reached the door and entered hesitantly.

"Draco?" she called out quietly.

She padded over to the trapdoor she had not seen since first year, and waved her wand, unlocking the door and opening it to the area below. Stowing her wand in her jeans pocket, she dropped down into the chamber, which was a lot bigger than she remembered without the Devil's Snare. The room was dimly lit by a few torches on the wall, casting a warm glow into the space.

"Draco?" she called again.

"Hermione?" his voice answered behind her from the shadows.

She whipped around and pulled her wand out, casting _lumos_ , and found him curled up in the farthest corner, wrapped in a blanket someone must have left him. She rushed to his side, throwing her arms around his neck as gently as she could.

"Are you alright?" she whispered against his neck. "Merlin, you feel like ice." She pulled back and cast a warming charm over Draco, handing him the rucksack with his clothes.

He gingerly dressed, hissing in pain at the simple motions. "Where are we?" he mumbled in a pained voice.

"The third floor. It was the closest, safest place we could find on such short notice," she explained. "What do you remember?"

"We were heading back to the castle when we ran into..." he trailed off, his eyes widening. "My father. Oh, bloody hell, please tell me he didn't hurt you!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Draco, listen to me I'm fine, okay? He was no match for me after what he did."

"What'd he do exactly? I remember him casting a spell that knocked me back and then it just turns into a painful blur," he said.

She saw no need to hide the truth from him. "He cast a transfiguration spell with a rune inscribed wand, lunar ones. He forced you to transform in broad daylight and tried using Imperio to control you."

"You mean he tried controlling me as..." Draco's breath hitched in his chest as Hermione's words registered in his mind. "Did I... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Draco asked, his voice breaking as his eyes teared up.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat as she gently took his face in her hands. "No, baby, you didn't hurt anyone. I swear it."

He released a shaky breath, leaning into her touch. "I'm so sorry, love."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Draco. This is all Lucius's fault," she countered. "Now, come on, I want Pomfrey to look at you."

Hermione knelt at his side and placed his arm over her shoulders, helping him to his feet. With her free hand, she waved her wand, bewitching the stones to cascade out from the wall in the form of stairs and carefully led Draco out from the chamber and up to the hospital wing.

They spent a solid hour under Pomfrey's watchful eye as she administered Draco various pain relieving potions and tended to the mild concussion he had all whilst Hermione was curled into his side, refusing to let him out of her sight. Draco remained silent unless asked a question by Pomfrey, merely leaning into Hermione's warmth and taking solace in her calming presence.

Just as she promised, Narcissa returned, wrapping Draco up in tight hug before going into protective mother mode, grilling him with questions if he was alright. After Pomfrey was satisfied with his state, she gave the trio some privacy and allowed them to remain in the corner of the hospital wing, not having the heart to shoo them away. It was almost mid afternoon before Narcissa felt okay with leaving but she knew that Draco was well protected in Hermione's loving care, once again immensely thankful for the young woman in both of their lives.

After having dinner, where Draco devoured enough food to impress even Ron, they headed back to Gryffindor tower. They were at the foot of the stairs to their dorm when a familiar voice called out.

"Draco, wait," Ginny said.

He hesitantly turned toward her before being wrapped up in a hug by the redhead.

"I'm glad you're okay, brother," she whispered.

He hugged Ginny tight. "Thanks, sis," he replied quietly, his voice thick with emotion.

He released her and took Hermione's hand, leading them up the stairs to their dorm where he collapsed onto their bed. Hermione locked the door behind her and lay next him, pressing her forehead against his.

He gazed at her. "Love you."

"I love you, too," she said, hugging him close to her, and not letting him go for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ginny hid in the shadows of an alcove of the seventh floor, waiting to ambush her target before he made his way to the Common Room.

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident involving Lucius and the following aftermath. On the brighter side of things, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and was no longer a threat to society and Kingsley had kept his word of sworn secrecy to Hermione about Draco's condition from being made common knowledge among the wizarding world.

The not so bright side was how her best friends were coping with everything since that fateful day. Draco had retreated back into his mindset from sixth year, distant and quiet, with his eyes downcast most of the time. Even Hermione, whom Ginny was certain was the living patron saint of forgiveness and understanding, was struggling. She tried to get Draco to talk to her, tell her what was going through his mind but he would shut her out, saying that he was fine. Ginny had the presence of mind to stay out of their affairs, but after waking up last night to find a sniffling Hermione sitting alone in the Common Room staring blankly into the dying fire, she'd be damned if she didn't do something.

Once her intended target passed her spot, Ginny broke from her cover and grabbed Draco by the hood of his cloak, and hauled him into the nearest empty classroom she came across. As gently as she could in her annoyed state, Ginny shoved him into the middle of the room, locking the door behind her.

"What the hell, Ginny?"

With a scowl that would have done her mum proud, Ginny pointed to the closest empty chair. "Sit down, shut up, and pay attention."

Draco had the good sense to listen to the fired up redhead.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, you dumbass!"

"I haven't done anything," he said.

"Exactly, you've done nothing but push her away everytime she tries to talk to you about what happened. You know her better than anyone now. Communication is key. She needs you to talk to her."

He released a defeated sigh, sinking back into his chair. "I know. It's just, the one thing I feared most almost happened. I never wanted her to be in harm's way because of me ever again."

"The word you should focus on here is 'almost.' It almost happened but it didn't and that's what matters most," she argued. Shaking her head, Ginny pulled a chair over and sat in front of Draco. "Look, I know your dad was a first class asshole but he's no longer a part of the equation. All of that, everything, including him, is in the past but you're still so focused on it that you're missing out on what's in front of you right now.

"I see the way you look at her and she at you. You both need each other right now. You found the one that makes you happiest in life, Draco, something that others may search their whole lives for and never find. Are you really going to risk losing that? Losing her?"

"No," he said solemnly.

"Then pull that stubborn head of yours from your ass and do something about it. I already lost one brother," Ginny said quietly. "I don't want to lose another."

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Draco stood up and hugged her. "Do you know where she went?" he asked, pulling back from Ginny.

"Where else does Hermione go whenever she has a problem?"

"Library," they said in unison.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"No problem."

Draco wasted no time and hurried off to the library, searching up and down the countless, towering aisles until he finally found her in the furthest corner, her nose buried in a book.

He took a deep breath. "Hermione?"

She jumped and looked up, surprised to see him and talking. "Draco. Hi."

"Could we go somewhere and talk, please?" Draco asked, holding out a hopeful hand to her.

"Sure. Want to go walk around the lake? It's nice out," she offered, taking his hand.

His heart gave a tiny jump at the simple contact, linking his fingers through hers. "I'd like that."

They remained silent on their trek outside, both hesitant to speak before Draco finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out. I've been distant this entire time when I should have come to you. And I've been a jerk for not considering what you went through as well. I'm sorry if I hurt you in that way."

Hermione gave him a small half smile. "I'll admit, it did hurt. We've always worked through issues together, even if it's stupid, small things. It felt as if, well, as if you didn't trust me anymore."

"I do trust you, with my life," he quickly reassured her. "It was myself I couldn't trust. You were almost hurt my hands and the mere thought of that sickens me."

"That wasn't your fault," she said, staring into his eyes. "None of this was ever on you."

"I know that in my heart, but up here?" he said, pointing to his temple. "It's a lot harder to convince."

"Believe me, I'm familiar with that myself," Hermione said, looking down at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "What you went through is something no one should ever experience, especially alone. I absolutely hated seeing you like that. I only wanted to help you."

Draco stood straight and placed his hand over his heart, his eyes boring into hers. "I promise from this day onward, I will always come to you no matter how big or small the problem is. I swear it."

"That's all I ask. I'm in this with you, for better or for worse," she said, placing her hand against his cheek.

He nodded, leaning into her touch. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

The tension in his shoulders melted away as relief flooded throughout his body. "So you still like me, then?" Draco asked with a tiny smile.

She pretended to debate it for a second. "I guess so. You are pretty cute."

Snickering, Draco leaned down and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the lake making up for the lost time they squandered over the last week until they were forced to sneak back into the castle, barely avoiding Filch, who was patrolling the grounds with Mrs. Norris.

When they returned to Gryffindor tower, the Common Room was still occupied by most of the sixth and seventh years scattered about the room, either doing homework or enjoying loud rounds of Exploding Snap. As they were heading over to sit by the fire, Ginny was coming down the stairs and caught sight of them together, bringing a smile to her face.

"Never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you two fawning over each other again," Ginny said. "You can thank me by naming your first born after me, by the way."

Draco huffed an amused laugh as he pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Uh, no."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "One Ginny in this family is enough. How does godmother sound?"

"Oh, the chance to corrupt your kids? I accept," she joked, smirking. "But seriously, it's good to see you two together again, like it should be."

Hermione smiled, leaning into Draco. "Thanks, Gin."

"Yeah, thank you, Ginny," Draco said, gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna leave now before you start snogging and I lose my dinner," she smiled. "Night."

"Night," they replied.

Draco turned to Hermione with a small smile and started playing with the lock of hair that fell from her messy bun. "The night is still young, is there anything you want to do?"

"Nope," she replied, snuggling into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. "This right here is more than enough."

Smiling wider, he rested his head atop hers as he pulled her closer. "As you wish, love."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Fates were finally working in everyone's favor as the school year came to a close without any further tumultuous events aside from the Lucius debacle. Hermione and Draco finished the year tied with the highest marks ever seen at Hogwarts, coming within one point away from Dumbledore's own score.

Just as she agreed back at New Years, Hermione left King's Cross Station and headed to her new home with Draco. After moving all of her things into Draco's house, now their house, they both agreed to take a month off before they went and applied for positions in the Ministry.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was thrilled to have Hermione, the famed war heroine and brightest witch of her age, join their department with multiple people vying for her to be their apprentice. She chose the one that gave her the opportunity to spearhead a movement to improve magical creature welfare and bring about an end to the stigma the magical community had regarding lycanthropy. Draco also applied at the Ministry, where Kingsley offered him the chance to join the Auror program starting in the fall but saw a better way for him to contribute by taking an open position at St. Mungo's on the first floor. As luck would have it, the Head Healer he trained under knew of the hardships werewolves suffered with as her brother was one. Using his own past experiences, Draco worked with new cases that came in and worked extensively in the hospital's apothecary, utilizing his potion-making talents to brew Wolfsbane as well as putting forth ideas on making improvements to the potion.

It was now early September and the forest hugging the back of the property was a rich, warm collage of yellow, red, and orange leaves that steadily painted the grounds more and more every day. Hermione had just stepped out of the floo, dusting the ash off her work robes. She headed upstairs and tossed her bag onto the armchair in their bedroom, changing out of her uniform for some jeans and one of Draco's old sweaters. Hearing the fireplace roar to life again, Hermione made her way downstairs and saw Draco in the living room, bringing a smile to her face.

"Hi," she greeted, kissing him.

"Hello, love, how was your day?" he asked.

"Great, we're getting closer to passing that law we've been working on that would end the discriminating regulations regarding lycans and halfbreeds like centaurs and merpeople," Hermione stated proudly.

"That's great, love," he smiled. "I said that you'd be amazing at this."

"What about you, how was your day?"

"It was good, short since I had a half day, but good nonetheless."

"Half day? What did you do until now?" she asked, confused.

"I had lunch with Mum and hung out with her for a bit," he said. "She wants us to come by Sunday night for dinner, no excuses were her words."

"That'll be nice, we haven't seen her in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, now, on a different note, do you know what day it is?" Draco asked, pulling her close.

"Friday?" she smiled before laughing at the sight of his face falling. "I'm kidding. Today is the one year anniversary of our first date."

"Exactly," he beamed. "So I tried to see if we could go to _The Three Broomsticks_ and have dinner there again like we did but Rosmerta had to temporarily shut down for a few days. Something about a mishap involving a few fourth years and some Weasleys' Wheezes products."

Hermione snickered. "Fred would be so proud."

"I bet," he agreed. "So I went with an alternative; I stopped and got your favourite."

"That amazing Chinese take-out place in London?"

"Yup."

"You're the best," she said, kissing him.

"I know," he replied cheekily. "So let's eat and then there's something I have planned for later."

"Oh, like what?" she pressed.

"Nope, not until after we've had dinner," he stated, doing his best to ignore the pleading eyes she was working on him.

"Fine," she mock huffed, getting a laugh from Draco.

All throughout dinner, Hermione tried her best to get Draco to spill his secret by pestering him with questions but he remained strong, being very familiar with her work now. Some time later, Draco waved his wand, clearing away all remnants of dinner and told Hermione to wait for a few minutes before he sent for her when he was ready.

Hermione sat on the couch halfheartedly reading a book but her inquisitive mind was too reoccupied trying to figure out what Draco was up to. She got up and was walking toward the kitchen when Draco's wolf patronus trotted through the wall and came to stand before her. She started to grow concerned before the patronus opened it's mouth and spoke in Draco's voice, relaying his message.

 _"Before you jump to conclusions, I promise I'm fine, love. Just follow him, he's gonna lead you to me."_ The wolf patronus then turned and lead her outside over to the back of the property and into the forest. They walked for about ten minutes, Hermione wracking her brain as to why the hell she was being led out into the woods.

Before too long, the trees started to thin out and she found herself standing at the edge of a fairly large meadow ringed with towering trees. Scattered along the edge of the tree line were a bunch of floating jars of bluebell flames, casting a warm glow over the grass and the last flowers that had not been claimed by Autumn. And standing in the middle was Draco, who waved his wand, disappearing his patronus.

"Surprise," he said with a crooked smile.

"What's all of this?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, I know how much you love to dance and we're under real stars this time," he explained, holding his hand out. "Dance with me?"

Feeling much like she did that night, Hermione eagerly headed over and took his hand and leaned into his warmth, her heart melting at his thoughtfulness. He took the lead, slowly moving them around the meadow in a slow dance.

"You are so sweet," she whispered after some time. "Had I known the amount of trouble you went to, I would've dressed better."

Draco chuckled into her hair. "Love, you could be wearing dishrags and I would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world."

Smirking, she shook her head. "Time to get your eyes checked by a healer."

"Oh, stop it. I mean it, you're gorgeous."

"Did you do all of this?" she asked, nodding to the area.

"Just the lights. I actually discovered this place one morning after a full moon. It was calm and quiet, a really good place to just sit and think away from the rest of the world. It was here I decided to change my life around by going back to Hogwarts. And it was one of the best things I could have done because it led me to you."

"I have to agree," she said, leaning into him. "How was lunch with your Mum, by the way?"

"Well, don't get mad but that was a bit of a ruse. I was actually with your dad," he revealed.

She pulled back, confused. "My dad? Why?"

"Because there was something I had to ask him."

"I'm confused."

Draco gave a small smile and took one of her hands in his. "Let me explain. Do you remember that game we played at dinner that night?"

She nodded. "Twenty questions."

"Right, but if you remember we never officially finished that game. I still have one question, but before it felt right to ask, I had to get your dad's blessing first."

Hermione's eyes widened as the pieces clicked together in her head. "Draco," she whispered, a shaky hand covering her mouth.

"You are my best friend, my confidante, my lover, my shoulder to lean on, and the absolute love of my life, my forever and always. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, by my side. I love you more than words can express. With that said, my last question is this." Draco reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, presenting a ring. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face, she nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, a million times yes!"

Beaming ear to ear, Draco stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before leaning down and kissing her, lifting her up in his arms. When they finally pulled apart, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's, staring into her eyes.

"We're engaged," she smiled, laughing. "We're getting married."

"We are," he agreed. "You ready for what's next?"

"With you, always."


	16. Epilogue

The sights and sounds of King's Cross Station had always been a strong trigger of Draco's memories. Some were good, some were bad, and others had been terrifying, often leaving him afraid of how his life would turn out. But over the last almost fifteen years, Draco had a hard time picking out his happiest memory. For the longest time, it had been that first date and the dance they shared until Hermione agreed to marry him.

It was a small ceremony consisting of family and close friends held in the Great Hall, the only request Hermione had, and officiated by McGonagall. Harry, who stood next to Draco, clapped him on the back, telling his friend to breathe and calm down. Many were surprised by Draco's choice of Best Man but over the course of a year following Hogwarts, he and Harry become good friends, Ron included. Once the three actually got the chance to properly know each other, Hermione's theory was confirmed and a new generation of Marauders was born. She often wondered how Lily remained sane.

Soon after, Ginny came and took her position as Maid of Honor with Luna to her right. Finally the moment arrived when Hermione emerged on her father's arm and suddenly Draco could not breathe. He was fairly certain she was the most beautiful thing to grace the Earth then. Draco never once took his eyes off of her the entire time, barely managing to hear McGonagall officiate; when Draco's turn to say 'I do' came, she had to repeat herself with a tiny smile.

They were finally pronounced husband and wife and the rest of the night followed in fashion with first dances as a married couple, speeches, laughter and love, ending with the bouquet snatched out of the air by Ginny with her quick quidditch reflexes. The next day Hermione and Draco were in France for their honeymoon, and though they did see the sights, they were just fine with their hotel room.

But just when Draco thought his life couldn't be any better than it was, he received the most amazing thing he and Hermione could ever dream of.

 _Draco was in their library when he heard Hermione finally come home from Christmas shopping with her mother. She stepped out to get some last minute things for Christmas which was in two days. He closed his book and made his way downstairs, finding Hermione in the sitting room._

 _"Hello, love," he greeted, kissing her. "How was shopping with your mum?"_

 _"No idea," she said quietly. "I, er, never actually went shopping."_

 _Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"_

 _"I lied. It was the only way to get you to stay home."_

 _It was true Draco believed having to go shopping with his wife with his mother-in-law involved to be a from of torture, instead seeking refuge with her father when he could. "So where were you?"_

 _"I went to see a healer."_

 _"Healer?" he asked, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," she answered._

 _His face grew pale. "Nothing. Really? You go to a healer and you don't tell me so something has to be wrong. Are you sick?"_

 _Hermione could see the panic growing in his eyes so she came to stand in front of him, gently taking his face in her hands._

 _"Draco, sweetie, calm down. I swear to you I'm perfectly fine. I was sick a few times but that's to be expected, possibly for the next eight months even."_

 _"I don't understand," Draco said._

 _"I was planning to tell you at Christmas, but I couldn't wait." She turned to her bag on the coffee table and pulled out a photo, handing it to him. "Here."_

 _Draco studied the photo, watching what looked like a moving blur of black and white ink. "What am I looking at exactly?"_

 _"Our baby," she smiled._

 _It took him a minute to process the words but when he did, his head shot up to her, wide eyed and his jaw hanging. "Our what?"_

 _"Baby. I'm pregnant, Draco. You're going to be a daddy."_

 _"Pregnant? Are you serious?" he asked with a tiny smile._

 _"Yes, very serious," she beamed._

 _Laughing joyfully, Draco threw his arms around his wife, spinning her around in a massive hug. "We're gonna be parents. You're gonna be a mum. I love you so much!"_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _When he finally released her, his eyes fell to her still flat stomach which he pointed to, suddenly nervous. "Can I, you know?"_

 _She shook her head, smiling at how adorable he looked when he was nervous and took his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach. "You do realize what we had to do to have this kid, right?"_

 _"Hush, you," he smirked, staring at their joined hands in awe. "Is this really real?"_

 _"This is just blowing your mind, isn't it?" she giggled._

 _"Completely. When can we tell everyone that I'm gonna be a dad and you a mum?" he asked excitedly._

 _"I was thinking we could tell everyone at the Burrow on Christmas Eve and our parents on Christmas Day," she replied._

 _"Sounds like a plan," he beamed. "Best Christmas ever."_

 _In mid August, Maisie Erin was born and Draco fell in love again holding his baby girl who looked like a mini Hermione but with his eyes. And despite Hermione's pained declarations of Draco never touching her again, Jacen Elias was born two years after his sister._

Draco was pulled back into the present by said kids running over to see their friends. Maisie headed over to Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily, while Jacen headed over to James, Albus, and Jacob, Ron and Heather's son.

Hermione, Heather, and Ginny greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other the day before, per usual, while the guys quietly spoke amongst themselves.

"Hey, mate," Harry greeted. "The drive up alright?"

"Yeah, until Maisie's cat Jedi escaped his cage and hopped onto the dashboard. Almost hit the lorry in front of us."

Ron shuddered. "Not the Land Rover."

"Sometimes, I think you love that car more than I do," Draco laughed.

"Shut up. I still can't believe you of all wizards actually went out and bought a car."

"I never thought I would either but it makes getting to the in-laws a lot easier with two kids without the floo network," Draco explained. "Besides, its fun to drive."

"Lucky tosser," Ron said.

"What if the lucky tosser let you drive it?"

"Seriously?" Ron perked up.

"Yeah, we were thinking of getting lunch after dropping the kids off. You can drive us."

Ron's face looked like that of a kid at Christmas. "Be right back." he turned and headed toward his wife. "Heather, I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch after."

Heather looked away from Ginny and Hermione. "You're always bloody hungry!" she yelled back as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Draco shook his head before turning to Harry. "How about you guys? Wanna come?"

"Sure, we were thinking of doing the same," Harry said. "I'm sure the girls would like to spend some more time together anyway."

The train then let out a loud whistle, signaling the five minute warning until the train left. The parents broke off and found their respective kids, seeing them off.

Draco gathered Maisie up in his arms and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Love you, Mais. Look after Jacen, okay? First year can be scary."

"I love you, too, Dad. And I will."

"Got your Hogsmeade form?" he asked.

"Yup." She went to pull away but Draco had a firm hold on her. "Dad, the train is going to leave soon," she laughed.

Draco sighed but let her go. "Alright, have fun and stay safe. Love you." He turned to Hermione who had Jacen in a bear hug. "Trade me."

Hermione kissed Jacen once more and released him and Maisie was caught in her grasp seconds later.

Draco hugged his son tight, ruffling his hair. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Jacen replied.

"Not nervous at all?"

"Well, a little, but I have Mais, Lily, and the guys."

"Yeah, about the guys? Just promise me I won't be getting a letter from the Headmistress the first week of term. James and Jacob like to run amuck."

"I know, Mais told me the stories," he smiled mischievously.

"Don't get any ideas," he warned his son with a smile.

The last whistle blew, calling for the students to board and Draco gave one more hug. "Off you go. I love you, Jace."

"Me too, Dad."

He finally released Jacen and watched his kids board the train. Hermione came to stand at his side, leaning into him. They all waved to their kids until the train disappeared from the station.

"The house is going to be quiet with both kids gone now," Hermione observed. "I'm not sure I remember what that's like anymore."

"Yeah, but that means I get you all to myself for the next few months," he whispered into her ear.

"I like the sound of that. Crazy to think it's been thirteen years."

"Thirteen amazing years."

"Yeah, it has."

Suddenly, Ron's voice interrupted their banter. "Oi, before you two start snogging, can I have the keys?"

Draco rolled his eyes but dug into his trouser pocket and tossed the keys to Ron, who caught them with a huge smile.

"Thanks, mate."

"Uh, why does Ron have the keys to our car?" Hermione asked.

"I promised he could drive us to _The Leaky Cauldron._ "

"Harry and Ginny coming, too?"

"Yeah, that okay?"

"Of course," she said, smiling at the thought of their little family together again. She held her hand out. "Ready?"

He gave her that crooked grin she loved and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Always."

The End.

* * *

A/N Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my first ever fanfiction, it meant a lot and inspired me to finish what I started. Much love!


End file.
